Precious Ninja is No More
by Khalan Darkstar
Summary: The Ultimate Ninja Tournament is coming soon... held by the Fifth Hokage. Naruto is not going to back down... Wtf? They serve ramen?Will he survive or will he drown in ramen? Find out here!
1. Mission A Go Go Baby!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Chapter 1

**Mission A Go Go Baby!**

Naruto walked along the street while memories were flashing back.

-Past-

_It was a usual morning, the sky was ocean blue, there were no clouds in the sky. The sun has just started rising but was interrupted by loud yelling._

"_WHAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO THE GENIN EXAMS! NOOO WAY!" yelled Naruto._

_Naruto was a tan skinned boy, he had three whisker marks on each side of his cheek, his eyes were the colour of the sky. He always wore orange and he was the Number One Loudest Ninja in Konoha._

"_This is your mission Naruto, you want to be Hokage don't you?" asked Yondaime._

"_Ooooooo! This is to be Hokage?" asked Naruto_

"_BUT, since you do not want it…" said Yondaime._

_Yondaime made a move to rip the paper._

"_AH!" shouted Naruto._

_Naruto ran towards Yondaime and snatched it off him. Yondaime raised an eyebrow before smiling._

"_I want to take it!" yelled Naruto._

_Yondaime nodded his head and dismissed Naruto._

_Naruto stood up and then bowed._

"_Good Evening Yondaime-sama!" said Naruto._

_Naruto walked out of the door and closed it, he inhaled deeply for 5 seconds and then exhaled. He started to run down the corridor, an old lady was cursing at him for nearly knocking her over, he just laughed. He bumped into someone._

"_Damn it you don't have to do that.." said a voice._

"_Ah! I'm so sorry!" shouted Naruto._

_He jumped off the person and his eyes widened, so did the person. Naruto pointed his finger at him._

" _SASUKE-TEME! YOU ARE A STALKER!" shouted Naruto._

_Uchiha Sasuke, he was a cold person, he has a fan club of girl which he hates a lot. His team-mate and his best friend is Uzumaki Naruto, He has onyx eyes and black hair, which has cocktails at the back._

_Uchiha Sasuke dusted himself off and stood up before pushing Naruto aside._

"_Whatever dobe." said Sasuke._

"_T….EME! DON'T CALL ME DOBE!" yelled Naruto._

_Sasuke was already gone. Naruto cursed behind his back and continued his way home. _

_-End-_

When he finally reached his home he unlocked it, he walked inside and closed the door then locked it. He threw the keys on the table and waddled his way through, ramen cups, cloths, comics etc. He finally managed to get to the stairs, it was a wonder how he got his house like a sea.

He walked up the stairs and proceeded into his bedroom, he removed his clothing and stepped into the shower, it was extremely hot but that's how he likes it. It was like a hot spring, besides he was filthy. Tomorrow he would start training for next week's Genin exam. The shower suddenly turned freezing cold.

"SHIT!" screamed Naruto.

Naruto was shivering badly, he tried to turn off the shower but his hands were shaking and numb, he finally managed to turn it off. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was still shivering like shit, he stepped over to his drawer and tried to find some clothes. The doorbell suddenly rang twice.

'Who the hell could that be!' though Naruto.

He came out of his room with a towel around his waist yet again, he dived through the mess and opened the door, standing there was Sasuke. Naruto leaned against the door and imitated Sasuke, he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Let me in first." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to push in but Naruto blocked the way.

"Ah ah ah! Access denied! Occasion?" asked Naruto again.

"Fine! I need to talk to you about the Genin Exams." said Sasuke sighing.

"Okay, come on in.. eheheheh…. Don't worry about the mess, I was cleaning the house." Said Naruto.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

Naruto moved aside for Sasuke to come in, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked inside only to be covered by ramen cups and blah blah blah. Sasuke's eyes turned into white round balls.

"What… the …. Fuck?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at were Sasuke was looking and blushed, he was looking at a picture of…. A cartoon, Naruto standing on top of Sasuke, Sasuke had X as eyes with his tongue sticking out.

Naruto ran towards the picture and ripped it off the wall and chucked it into the sea of ramen cup and stuff. Sasuke moved over to the couch and sat down. Naruto also did but his towel fell down, Sasuke stared. Naruto blushed and wrapped it around his waist again.

"Ah.. So.. you wanted to talk to m..me?" asked Naruto still lightly blushing.

"Hn.. yeah, Kakashi wants us to meet him 2am tomorrow at the training grounds." Replied Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and made a move to leave but Naruto grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Oh okay, I also have a message for you Sasuke… DON'T STEP ON MY TEDDY BEAR!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked down, there was a brown, furry and cuddly teddy bear with large eyes. Sasuke bent down and picked it up, he stared at it for a while before shrugging and tossing it to Naruto. Naruto luckily caught it. Sasuke waddle through the mess and exited Naruto's house.

Naruto sighed, he ran his hand through his hair before running up the stairs and into his room. He continued what he was doing previously before he was interrupted, he dived into his closet and the only thing there was a black shirt with a picture of a red fox printed on the back and black shorts, he sighed and closed his closet. He dug into a drawer and pulled out an underpants, time to go to sleep.. He put on the underpants before slipping between the covers and fell fast asleep.

---------------------

Next Day….

---------------------

An alarm clock rang rather loudly and was vibrating, it was nearly falling off the edge of the table when a hand smashed the clock, instantly silencing it.

A blond haired ninja cursed silently and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and just started at the end of his bed for a while. The phone beside his rang and shocked him, he cursed again. He picked the phone up.

"yawn Hello?..."

"_Dobe! You're late! It's now 3:30am! Even Kakashi-sensei is here, you'd better get here or Kakashi will most likely do 2000 years of pain on you!_"

"Uhh.. it's 3?"

"_Naruto.. CHECK THE DAMN TIME!_"

Naruto glanced at his clock and it read "3:30am". Naruto's eyes widened before quickly speaking

"Oh shit hold on give me 5 more minutes!"

"_Dobe wa…_"

Naruto slammed the phone on the reciever and jumped out of bed.

---------------------

Training Grounds

---------------------

A blur of yellow and orange appeared at the Training Grounds followed by a trail of smoke and leaves.

"Morning everybody!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto looked at everybody, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura was a bubblegum coloured hair girl, she likes Sasuke but hates Naruto. She lacks physical strength but she is excellent in Chakra control. She wears a red dress and she also wears a forehead protector around her waist. Not to mention she has a really big forehead.

Kakashi was a gray, messy haired person. He always has a dark blue mask which covers his mouth and nose, his forehead protector covers his left eye which contains a kind of permanent Sharingan. He always reads a perverted book written by Jiraiya called Come Come Paradise.

Kakashi looked at Naruto before nodding.

"Alright, today we will have a extreme training sesson that will last for 5 hours. I am training you from today to Thursday for the Genin Exams. Everyday we will have 5 hours of immense training, 20 minutes rest and finally 3 hours of immense training yet again. By the time I'm done with you guys you will definitely pass the Genin Exams. The pairings will be…" said Kakashi

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**This is my first fiction so how was it? Please review!**

**-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer**


	2. Remembering The Past!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Sorry this took longer than I actually expected!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

**Remembering the Past!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time…**

"_The pairings will be…" said Kakashi._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke and Naruto and Me and Sakura." Said Kakashi smiling abit.

"Wha? But I wanted to be with Sasuke…" muttered Sakura.

"…..! WHAT! I HAVE TO SPAR SASUKE-TEME! NO WAY!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi frowned a bit before smiling, he looked up to the skies and tapped his index finger continuously on his chin with a thinking look plastered on his face. Before looking back at Naruto again and moved his index finger to the side.

"Naruto, I am your Jounin and what I say goes. Now spar." Said Kakashi.

Naruto mumbled before running off to the training grounds. Kakashi sighed and shrugged and then followed, Sakura took one more glance at Sasuke before taking off aswell. Sasuke sighed and followed his team.

Naruto was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and a annoyed look on his face, when Sasuke got there Naruto cracked open one eye.

"You're late teme… I'll show you true speed." Said Naruto

Sasuke sighed and thought of the past.

-Past-

_A 8 year old Sasuke was walking across the road before being run over by someone, Sasuke groaned in pain and cracked open his eye and saw a blonde kid, his hair was spiky and it was bright yellow, his face was tanned and had three whisker marks on each cheek, he had the most amazing eyes. It was the colour of the sky, skyblue! Amazing…_

_Sasuke pushed the blonde kid off him and stood up, he brushed off the dirt from his clothes and walked off._

"_Oi! Where'd you think you're going!" shouted The Blonde Kid_

_Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. He turned around and walked towards the Blonde Kid so that he was directly infront of the blonde._

"_Why does a dobe like you need to know?" asked Sasuke_

"_Because you pushed me over!" said Blonde Kid_

"_No, that'd be your fault." Said Sasuke_

_The blonde nearly boiled in anger, he opened his mouth to reply but suddenly he was bumped from behind and fell forwards.._

"_Oh shit I'm sorry I…" said a Man_

_Because the blonde fell forwards Sasuke and the blonde kid kissed. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and the blonde kid sweat dropped with large eyes._

_When they broke they both started to splutter and hack at the ground before glaring at each other, after a while they smiled._

"_So… Who are you?" asked the Blonde Kid._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." Answered Sasuke_

_Sasuke held his hand out with his index finger and middle finger out and the rest folded._

_Naruto locked his index finger and middle finger with Sasuke's._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." Chirped Naruto._

_They then smiled before continuing their paths._

_-Older-_

"_The teams are…Naruto,Sakura…"said Sandaime (Third Hokage)_

"_Yatta!" shouted Naruto_

"_and Sasuke." Finished Sandaime_

_Now it was Sakura's turn to yell._

"_YES!" shouted Sakura_

"_What! WITH SASUKE TEME! NO WAY!" shouted Naruto_

_Naruto clutched his head as if it were to fall off. Sasuke just smirked._

_-Chuunins-_

_At last Sasuke was a Chuunin, training with Itachi really did pay off. The dobe hasn't come back in 2 years now.. But I sense a familiar presence at the gates.. Sasuke dashed off towards the gates and what did you know, there stood a tall blonde guy._

"_Naruto?" asked Sasuke_

"_Huh? Oh yo! Sasuke!" replied Naruto_

_Naruto walked over to Sasuke and found he was taller than him. Naruto grinned and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke glared at him before smacking his hand away growling._

_Naruto barked with laughter before slinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulders._

"_Lighten up Sasuke!" laughed Naruto_

_Sasuke growled._

_-End-_

And now here he was, 18 years old Jounin. Naruto is also a jounin, 18 years old.

Sasuke sighed and got in a fighting pose, Naruto on the other hand stood still, looking at him calmly. Sasuke took a quick breathe before dashing at Naruto.

"Rules are, who ever can get a kunai at the neck of your partner wins!" shouted Kakashi

Sasuke smirked, there's no way he can lose with he fantastic speed, he dashed towards Naruto. He briefly saw that Naruto smiled and closed his eyes but that didn't put him off track, he was about to take out his kunai when suddenly a punch was delivered to his stomach, Sasuke fell over clutching his stomach in pain. Sasuke growled and jumped away.

In a flash Naruto was behind Sasuke and had he kunai at Sasuke's neck.

"I win." Whispered Naruto

Sasuke groaned. Kakashi came to check on them and saw they were on the floor watching clouds.

"Don't slack off you two." Warned Kakashi

"We're not slacking off, I won." Replied Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes widened, _'What the hell? Naruto doesn't usually win this fast…'_

"Alright, you're all dismissed." Said Kakashi smiling.

'_Rather amusing Naruto..' _thought Kakashi

Naruto grinned and slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke's eyes twitched.

Naruto seemed to be whistling a rather odd melody, Sasuke groaned as he recognized the song he was whistling.

"What?" asked Naruto innocently

Sasuke slapped Naruto's arm away before turning to him.

"Stop whistling that song!" answered Sasuke

Naruto slapped on a puzzled look before grinning, he slapped Sasuke on the back and walked off swinging an object…

Sasuke smirked and then only realized that Naruto had stolen his Dragon Pendant! _What the little son of a…_Sasuke ran off after Naruto and was yelling curses at him, Naruto burst out in laughter and took off.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_Naruto! The Chase is ON!_

----------------------------------------

Ending Naruto Theme comes on

----------------------------------------

Yes this is rather short, I'm trying to get it longer but I'm sleepy, I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Alright end of 2nd chapter. I need suggestions!

Sasuke manages to catch Naruto and asks him for an all out duel.

Sasuke manages to catch Naruto but where is the Dragon Pendant? Naruto has obviously hidden it. He tries to propose a 2 weeks worth of Ramen!

Naruto annoys Sasuke even more by leading him to a river and dunking him in before eating a carrot that magically appeared on Sasuke's head.

Please review!

-UchihaSasukeDeathBringer

------------------------------------


	3. Battle at the River

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Okay 3rd chapter, finally took me long enough to think of a plot!

Shadow Kitsune67

hehe cute. xD any romantic pairings in this fic? ;D or will it be merely center

on Sasuke and Naruto's fwiendship? xD

A/N: Yes there will be pairings, that is Sasuke and Naruto. Right not I will not put any because I still need experience in writing cough love bits.

Alright here it is! Ah since no one gave suggestions I decided to go with C!

Chapter 3

**Battle at the River**

**Last time…**

Sasuke smirked and then only realized that Naruto had stolen his Dragon Pendant! _What the little son of a…_Sasuke ran off after Naruto and was yelling curses at him, Naruto burst out in laughter and took off.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_Naruto! The Chase is ON!_

**Now**

"Fucking Naruto…" Sasuke murmured. '_Once I find Naruto I'm so going to kill him!_' thought Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then found his target, a blonde haired idiot. Sasuke smirked and sped up.

Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke, he formed a seal and smoke appeared. Sasuke tried to see through the smoke but found… 10 more Naruto! Oh boy…

All the Naruto's suddenly stuck their tongues out laughing, they then separated directions. Sasuke stopped and closed his eyes. _Concentrate… Just a little more…… Which one is the real one……_

Sasuke opened his eyes and headed into the direction of the most strongest chakra feeling. He leapt on trees and picked up speed, he could now see the end of the forest! A lake? He stopped at the edge of the lake and looked around.

Naruto was quietly snickering and creeping up behind Sasuke, he then rugby bashed Sasuke head on into the water and burst out laughing. Sasuke was totally caught off guard, he fell head first into the lake. Moments later Sasuke emerged from the lake and spat out water. Naruto began to walk over to Sasuke before he was stopped. Sasuke raised a hand at him.

"s…ss…stop…r…r…rig….right… th…..t….t….ther….there!" said Sasuke shivering like shit.

"Come on it was a joke!" said Naruto

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and took a carrot from the top of Sasuke head and began to eat it. Sasuke stared at Naruto with his mouth open. Naruto finished the carrot and turned back to look at Sasuke.

"Hey, nice carrot. What flavour did you put in it?" asked Naruto

Sasuke's face went pale.

"That was a money sack that Sakura gave me to look after…" explained Sasuke

Naruto's eyes widened and then his face went pale, moments after his face returned to normal. Naruto walked over to the lake and crouched down. Then yes you guessed it right, threw up into the lake.

"You know you're going to have to pay Sakura back…" said Sasuke.

Naruto was still throwing up, Sasuke was know rubbing his arms to keep himself warm. Naruto looked up from the river with a large smile on his face and evil eyes.

"Say… Sasuke… Wanna… SPAR!" asked Naruto

Sasuke looked at Naruto before looking thoughtfully, he came to the conclusion. He smirked at Naruto.

"Bring It on!" shouted Sasuke

Sasuke crouched down and brought out a kunai, he inhaled. Naruto walked near Sasuke before standing still and motioning for Sasuke to fight.

Sasuke exhaled. _'Here we go!' _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke dashed at Naruto and brought sung his arm forwards, he tried to thrust the kunai into Naruto's gut but it was swiftly blocked by Naruto's hand, Naruto rammed his palm upwards and it slammed into Sasuke chin which knocked him backwards. Sasuke staggered for a while before forming seals.

_Katon, Goukakyuu No Jutsu!_

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled a large fireball at Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air and sent out 3 clones. Each of the Naruto's equipped themselves with a kunai, they ran towards Sasuke and each tried to hack at Sasuke. Sasuke cut the first clone and it exploded causing smoke to appear, Sasuke kicked at the second and rammed his fist at the side of the third Naruto's head. They all exploded in a puff of smoke, he scanned the area and found nothing.

He felt hand at his ankles, is suddenly pulled into the ground, his head was sticking out and his entire body was stuck under the ground. A puff of smoke appeared in front of Sasuke. When the smoke cleared there stood Naruto beaming. Naruto knocked Sasuke on the head and sang a victory theme. The "Sasuke" he just knocked on the head suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stared at the ground.

'_The damn bastard copied my technique… no worries, I'll fight fire with fire!_' thought Naruto.

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and slammed his fist into Naruto's back, Naruto was startled by the impact but recovered quickly, he planted his hand flat on the ground before he fell and pushed himself back onto his feet. Naruto smirked, he was getting the exact same though as Sasuke. Naruto raised his right arm to the side with his palms facing upwards. He concentrated and gather charka in his palm. Meanwhile, Sasuke formed seals and his charged chakra into his left palm. Soon Naruto had a perfect sphere in his palm and it was swirling with chakra, Sasuke had a lightning ball in his palm.

Sasuke shouted a war cry and charged at Naruto, Naruto didn't say anything and he charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke raised his left hand forwards and it contacted with Naruto's right hand. The impact was so powerful, the water from the river was vibrating violently. Sasuke drove his arm through Naruto's left shoulder, Naruto drove his arm through Sasuke left shoulder. It disabled Sasuke's Chidori instantly, there was an explosion.

At Hokage Tower

"Just what is Naruto up to?" asked Yondaime

Yondaime turned his chair around and glanced at the smoke rising from the forest.

Forest

Naruto was panting heavily, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. His chest facing upwards, Sasuke was breathing heavily, he had used up all his energy into the Chidori. He was lost in thought before darkness consumed him. Naruto turned his head to the side and noticed Sasuke unconscious. Naruto forced himself to stand up, he limped to Sasuke and picked his up. One arm under his knees and one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Naruto slowly walked back to Konoha, this would be a looooong walk. He stopped and reached into his pocket, his took out the Dragon Pendant. It shined bright green for a while before returning to the original colour. He put the Pendant around Sasuke's neck, he began to walk a bit faster.

End of Chapter 3!

Right sorry! I didn't notice that someone replied to the idea thing. Umm I'll put another I suppose.

No1. Itachi comes to visit Sasuke in the hospital, Itachi wants to spar Naruto.

No2. Sasuke wakes up in the hospital and he finds Naruto sleeping on the chair next to him with a bandaged shoulder. He find the pendant back on his neck, he decides to offer Naruto a deal. That he would pay for his Ramen for 2 weeks.

No3. Naruto wakes up and finds Sasuke still sleeping, he decides to wake him up…. By tickling him! Does Sasuke even giggle? I swear I heard it while Naruto was tickling Sasuke.

Please review! Thank you for reading this Third Installment to **Precious Ninja is No More. **

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer


	4. Ultimate Genjutsu!

Precious Ninja is No More

Alright this will be a 2 chapters long story since I was given an idea that interested me.

Credit goes to Shinzar for the Ultimate Genjutsu Idea! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters and I do not gain any profit from this story. I only own Nerull and other weird names that you do not recognize from Naruto.

---------------------

**Chapter 4-5**

**What's this? Ultimate Genjutsu!**

---------------------

The doors of the Hokage's Office burst open. A man stepped in hurriedly.

"Hokage-sama! Sorry for the intrusion but apparently there is a mission for ninjas higher than S ranked! We can't find anyone for this job. What should we do now? It's urgent!" said the man

The Hokage closed his eyes and thought for a while before opening them again. He took out a piece of paper and started to write on the paper. He then rolled the letter and tied a string on it. He tossed it to the man.

"Deliver this A.S.A.P." said the Hokage

The man bowed and quickly left. The Hokage sighed, it would only be a matter of time now. His mind wondered to Itachi, he was not sure he could trust him. Knowing Itachi's great abilities Itachi could betray Konoha. He sighed and began his paperwork.

---------

5 minutes later

---------

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said The Hokage calmly.

The door opened and there stood a big bust, blonde women and a black haired women carrying a pig. They walked into the room and stood before him.

"You needed me?" asked the blonde

The Hokage nodded.

"Yes I did, I need you to be Hokage temporarily…" began the Hokage.

"Heh… I knew you'd ask some day……" said the blonde

There was a moment of silence before the Hokage opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by the blonde.

"However… It is an interesting offer… But.. I refuse." Said the blond

"T..Tsunade-sama!" shouted the black haired woman

Tsunade chuckled a bit before trying to leave, she was stopped when the Hokage started to talk.

"Please reconsider your answer, there is an S class mission that is supposedly too hard for any ordinary ninja. You can have the choice of deciding which one it is. Stay in Konoha as Tsunade, Fifth Hokage. Or go for the S Ranked Mission. You only have these two choices." Said the Hokage with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tsunade went nuclear.

-----------------------------------------

Outside Konoha

-----------------------------------------

A man in a brown cloak walked up to the Guards, they tried to peer in to the hood to see this persons face but they had no luck.

"Halt, what is your business here?" said one of the guards

The cloaked man looked at the guard before looking down.

"Out of my way." Said the cloaked man

The guard spat on the floor.

"I don't take orders from a lowlife!" spat the guard.

The other guard's eyes flickered in anger at the other guard before looking at the cloaked man.

"I'm sorry about my partners behavior. My name is Nara Shikamaru, you are?" asked the second Guard

The cloaked man looked at Shikamaru. Before holding out his hand.

"Nerull Heartborn." Said the cloaked man.

Shikamaru smiled and shook Nerull's hand. Suddenly a jolt of electricity shot up Shikamaru's hand.

'Damn… this guy must have a lot of chakra if it can send me shivers.' Thought Shikamaru

Nerull removed his hand and tucked it under the cloak again.

"Let me in… please." Said Nerull

Shikamaru nodded to the other guard and they opened the gates. Nerull slowly walked into Konoha and pretended to gaze like a tourist. Shikamaru glared at the other guard.

"See? He's only a tourist!" said Shikamaru

The other guard grumbled.

As soon as the doors were closed Nerull dashed towards the Hokage tower and lowered his chakra until it was like a normal genins level. He formed a few seals and soon became totally invisible. He waited outside the Hokage meeting room and lowered his chakra until it was near zero. The doors flung open and the Hokage stepped out. Nerull took this opportunity to dash through and stuck to the walls near the desk.

"Darn, I'm stuck as Hokage until he comes back huh?" muttered Tsunade

Her black haired assistant giggled.

Nerull quietly formed seals and phased through the wall. He came out of his invisible form and walked towards the shelf. The scrolls here are really old, he picked out a scroll and blew the dust of the scroll. He sucked in a breath and opened the scroll. He quickly scanned it and memorized it, he then destroyed the scroll. Nerull chuckled evilly.

---------------------------------

Hospital

---------------------------------

Naruto cracked open his eyes when a bright light shone onto his face, he lifted a hand to cover his eyes and forced himself to stand up. He groggily walked over to the windows and shut the curtains.

'I can now go to sleep for a little while longer…' thought Naruto

Naruto shuffled to the chair and sat on it. He yawned and stretched, his hand suddenly cupped something soft. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to his right. He quickly drew away his hand from Sasuke's cheek.

'Geezus… that was close…' thought Naruto.

Naruto felt his eyes tingle for a while, he shut his eyes for a while before opening them again. He looked at Sasuke and got an evil idea, he got out of his seat and tapped Sasuke's shoulder. _Poke poke. Poke poke. _Naruto confirmed that he was deep asleep, so his only option now to wake him up was… TO HIT HIM IN THE STOMACH! Naruto curled his hand into a fist and moved it over Sasuke's stomach. He raised his fist into the air ever so slowly and brought it down real fast. When Naruto's fist collided with Sasuke's stomach Sasuke's eyes burst wide open and his body bent forward before falling back onto the bed.

Sasuke quickly recovered and grabbed Naruto's hand (which is on his stomach) and kicked Naruto's stomach, Naruto doubled over. Sasuke leapt on Naruto and stood on his back.

"Get off Sasuke." Grumbled Naruto

"No way. I declare…" said Sasuke

The door suddenly burst wide open, totally interrupting Sasuke. There stood an older version of Sasuke.

Naruto shoved Sasuke off and looked at the man. He smirked.

"Uchiha Itachi, fancy seeing you here." Said Naruto calmly.

Itachi looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… Anyway I challenge you to a duel Naruto, I want to see the opponent that he lost to in action." Said Itachi.

Naruto looked like he was deep in thought.

"Sure, outside?" said Naruto gesturing towards the open field outside (just to say the curtains aren't completely shut)

Itachi nodded and disappeared, Naruto jumped out of the window leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke ran to the windows and tore open the curtains.

Itachi and Naruto were already ready. Naruto dashed towards Itachi and raised a fist, Itachi as predicted blocked the attack and punched Naruto into the stomach and threw him at a tree. The impact caused smoke to surround the trees and Naruto. Itachi activated his Sharingan and noticed that Naruto was not there, he turned around and was hit by Naruto repeatedly in the face over and over again. Itachi then grabbed both of Naruto's arms and swung him into the air, Itachi jumped and grabbed a kunai out and slashed at Naruto. Naruto suddenly disappeared. Itachi frowned and put the kunai away. He landed on the ground and scanned the area. He can still feel Naruto's presence here so he didn't run off.

Naruto appeared behind Itachi and tried to smash Itachi in the gut but instead Naruto was smashed in the face. Naruto rolled on the floor clutching his head in pain.

"How can you beat me with such sluggish speed?" said Itachi confidently.

"How can you see me with such sluggish eyes?" Naruto said

Itachi heard this voice from behind him, he spun round but it was too late. Naruto hit a point on Itachi that knocked him out cold. Naruto was panting slightly.

Itachi hit the floor and turned into water. Itachi rose from the ground behind Naruto and tried to choke Naruto. Naruto struggled against the grip and took out a kunai, he stabbed Itachi's hand and broke free. Naruto gathered chakra into his hand and it formed into a perfect sphere. Naruto pushed as hard as he could into Itachi's stomach and there was an explosion, Itachi was sent crashing into a large tree. There were bone cracking sounds. Naruto panted heavily and tried to see through the smoke. Itachi was speechless, no one had ever damaged him THIS much. He had cut off his chakra system, his Sharingan was deactivated! His vision was starting to blur up, he fell into the darkness. Naruto saw Itachi faint and quickly rushed to catch him, he caught Itachi as he fell and put him in hospital. He went back to Sasuke's room and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was eyeing him in an awfully odd way.

"What?" asked Naruto

Sasuke just shook his head.

-----------------------

Konoha Gates

-----------------------

Nerull wanted to test his new ability, he walked right out of Konoha again and greeted the guards.

"Activate." Whispered Nerull

Nerull manipulated the area and created 50 assassins hiding in the forest, suddenly thousands of kunai flew from the forest and some managed to stab Kiba and Shikamaru. The rest were blocked when Shikamaru and Kiba deflected it with their own kunai.

"Damn! Report to Tsunade now Kiba!" ordered Shikamaru

Kiba nodded but was stopped when suddenly Naruto walked up to them giving them a cold look before dashing forward and stabbed Kiba in the thigh and slammed his fist into Kiba's neck which knocked him out. Shikamaru looked at Naruto horrified.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" asked Shikamaru

Naruto smirked and gathered chakra in his palm, he then dashed at the speed of light and pushed the sphere of chakra into Shikamaru's stomach. Shikamaru shouted in pain as the sphere burned his skin and twisted it. Shikamaru was thrown back a few feet away. Nerull smirked but suddenly coughed blood.

"Side-effects… lucky I'm a medic ninja." Muttered Nerull

Nerull gathered chakra to his palm and put his hand to his chest and started to heal it.

Shikamaru looked at Nerull before darkness claimed him.

Nerull de-activated the Ultimate Genjutsu and dropped to his knees and spat blood.

Nerull continued to heal his wound until he stopped spitting blood. He stood up and from his pocket took out a cloth and wiped the blood from his mouth before tossing it away and walking back into Konoha.

'Darn, this technique will injure you too huh? Well luckily the Ultimate Genjutsu does something very special..' thought Nerull

-----------------

Meanwhile in Training Grounds

-----------------

Sasuke blocked blows from Naruto and managed to land a kick on Naruto's abdomen. Naruto stumbled backwards but dashed forwards again with his fist in the air, Sasuke grabbed the fist that was thrown at him but was caught off guard when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him the to ground.

"Arg.." muttered Sasuke

Naruto stood in triumph before Sasuke with a grin. Sasuke was panting heavily, Naruto was about to leave when a hand grabbed his leg and pulled him downwards. Naruto fell face first into the dirt and spat out some mud.

"I suppose that's supposed to be a 'You can't leave yet, I'm not done with you' expression?" asked Naruto sarcastically

"No… I… was a assigned a mission and I need a partner, I need you to turn into your… female form." Explained Sasuke

"Erm… why?" asked Naruto

Sasuke thought for a while before getting an idea.

"I think I saw something wrong with your female form…" shouted Sasuke

"W-what the! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY JUTSU! I'LL SHOW YOU!" shouted Naruto

Naruto stood up and performed seals.

"Sexy No Jutsu!" said Naruto

A puff of smoke covered Naruto and when it was gone there stood a female version of Naruto, long blonde hair which nearly touched the floor. It was tied into two pigtails and his eyes were bigger, his entire form was now more feminine.

Sasuke smirked and stood up, he lifted Naruto's shirt and placed his palm on Naruto's stomach, he concentrated chakra to his hand and sealed Naruto's stomach. Naruto stiffened before shoving Sasuke onto the floor and pointing a finger at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Taking advantage of my female form! You are sick!" shouted Naruto before storming off.

-----------------

Later that night at Naruto's house…

-----------------

Sasuke quietly snuck into Naruto's house and crept up into the bedroom, he turned on the light and rubbed his hands in excitement. He took contacts and dye from his pocket and placed them both on the table. He lifted the "still" female Naruto form bridal style and moved "her" into the bathroom and placed her on the floor. He retrieved the dye and opened the cap, he dipped his hands into the black dye and started to dye Naruto's hair. He waited for 5 minutes before turning on the tap and washing Naruto's hair. After that he carefully opened Naruto's eye and placed the contact in place for both eyes before settling Naruto back in the bed and moving the covers in place, he quietly took the dye and contacts and put them in his pocket.

Sasuke crept downstairs and slept on the sofa.

-----------------

Morning…

-----------------

Naruto was woken up by someone poking at "her" stomach. "She" turned the other way and mumbled before falling back asleep. Sasuke then decided…. To tickle the living daylights out of "her". He started to tickled Naruto and she giggled and squirmed from the fingers. Sasuke stopped.

"Wake up dobe it's time to get ready!" said Sasuke

"READY for where?.." muttered Naruto

"Mission? Remember?" reminded Sasuke

Naruto growled before nodding and slipping out of bed. She went into the bathroom.

'3….2….1 now' counted Sasuke mentally.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" screamed Naruto

Naruto burst out of the bathroom and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"YOU! What did you do to me!" she shrieked

Sasuke shrugged and walked towards Naruto with a small tube in hand. Naruto looked at the tube suspiciously and looked back at Sasuke.

"Hold…still." Said Sasuke

Sasuke opened the lid, squeezed a tiny bit on his fingers and started to wipe at the whisker marks. In 2 seconds it was gone and after a while all of the whisker marks where gone.

Naruto watched in amazement before snatching the tube and walking into the bathroom and looking in the mirror. She walked out and tossed it back at Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Concealer." Said Sasuke

Naruto thought for a while and nodded.

"So… what is this… Mission?" asked Naruto

"Konoha Festival, Hokage thinks there will be something wrong so I picked you as a partner." Explained Sasuke

"So I am to be your…" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded and Naruto's eyes widenened. Naruto shook her head and started waving her hands.

"No, no no no no!" said Naruto

"Look, it's just ONE mission! How hard could it be?" said Sasuke walking towards Naruto.

"Look! I will not be your-" said Naruto backing off

-----------------

Konoha Festival

-----------------

"-girlfriend…" muttered Naruto

"It's a mission remember?" said Sasuke

"I know… besides how hard _could _it be? Heh heh…" said Naruto

Sasuke sighed before holding Naruto's hand which earned him a glare.

"Look, just bare with this for a while can you?" asked Sasuke

Naruto sighed and nodded. They walked holding hands and pretended to be a happy couple and had some failed attempts.

"See Sasuke! There is absolutely nothing wrong with this-" said Naruto

They all heard a demonic growl and turned to the direction they heard it from, there stood a large red fox with Nine Tails. In front of it was a blonde haired man wearing a jounin outfit and a Hokage robe over it.

"Is that… is that the 4th Hokage?" asked a man

"Yeah!" shouted another man

"RUN!" shouted a women

All the villagers fled in fear from the fighting and not to mention that huge red fox.

The fourth dodged the claw and ran up the arm and slashed it across the face, Kyuubi howled and smashed his hand into the back of the fourth which knocked him through the air. The fourth hit the ground before quickly recovering, he placed his hand on the floor and pushed himself back. The fox was quicker than he thought, it was infront of him already and it smashed his jaw hard, he felt his jaw dislocate. The fourth jumped on the fox's head and jumped into the air, he formed seals and suddenly fireballs flew down and smashed the ground around the demonic fox.

There was a howl of pain, the fourth landed the ground panting. The fourth grabbed his jaw and fixed it again. The fox's arm flew out of the smoke and it aimed for a black haired girl with onyx eyes which was holding onto… Sasuke. Sasuke dodged but forgot that he was with Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke

It was too late, the arm grabbed Naruto and tossed her in the air. The fourth took this as an opportunity and sealed the fox inside the girl in the air. The fox growled before trying to resist the seal but in the end he was sealed into the girl. The fourth smiled weakly before dieing. Naruto was falling to the ground but Sasuke caught her in time.

Apparently Naruto was knocked out, Sasuke looked at Naruto and looked at the scene around him. He stood up and walked away with Naruto in his arms, she looked so… so peaceful. He let out a rare smile and walked to her house, the sky today was dark blue, there aren't many stars today.

'Mission…… Complete.' Thought Sasuke

He didn't notice that he had reached there already, he dug into Naruto's pants pocket and pulled out her keys. He slowly unlocked the door being careful not to drop Naruto. He kicked open the door and walked in, he shut the door and locked it. He tossed the keys on the table and removed his shoes. He walked up the stairs and into Naruto's room. He placed her on the bed and removed her shoes. He put the shoes next to the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He pushed away the loose strands of hair covering her face. He walked out of the room and went down the stairs, he dropped onto the couch and fell fast asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up she was in her bed, the last thing she remembered is being grabbed by some large red hand. She rubbed her head and climbed out of bed, she went down the stairs. She looked at the couch and saw Sasuke sleeping… in… her… house!

Naruto's eyes twitched as she walked towards Sasuke, apparently he is still fast asleep. She got on top of Sasuke and looked at his face, actually. He didn't look that bad, he looked quite… handsome.

'Hmm what if I… NO! You don't like the Uchiha! He's a bastard!' thought Naruto.

'_Yes but you like him.'_

'Huh? When did I get second thoughts?...' thought Naruto

Naruto got an evil idea and kissed Sasuke forehead. Sasuke woke up and found a girl… lying ontop of him. His face tinted red and pushed her off him.

"Why are you in my house?" asked Naruto

"Well I brought you here last night after your fainted and I decided to stay here for awhile but I uh…" said Sasuke

"Mmhmm… But you fell asleep right?" said Naruto

Sasuke looked away.

"Uhh yeah." Muttered Sasuke

Naruto sighed before walking into the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" called Naruto

"Sure." Replied Sasuke

Naruto came back holding green tea. Sasuke looked at Naruto before smirking.

"I didn't know you could make drinks." Said Sasuke

Naruto glared at him.

"Well yeah I didn't know that you blush when girls lie on top of you!" replied Naruto mockingly

Sasuke's face turned red. He looked down and his green tea and took a sip. Naruto smiled in triumph.

"Let's go turn in our report.." said Sasuke

"So… was it a success?" asked Naruto

"The mission… was a success." Said Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------

End

--------------------------------

Okay I've finished the chapter, sorry if there are any bad mistakes. Next Chapter will be Chapter 6! Thank you to any readers and please leave a review. Thank you!

-UchihaSasukeDeathBringer

Suggestions?

A, Naruto can't get rid of the seal and Sasuke won't take it off. Naruto finds out that Sasuke invented that sealing jutsu and now has to go by the name "Naruko". Itachi is still up for the challenge and instead challenges "Naruko".

B, Naruto can't get rid of the seal and Sasuke won't take it off. Naruto finds out that Sasuke invented that sealing jutsu and now has to go by the name "Naruko". Hokage starts to mock Naruto and gets a whole ton of curse words directed at her.

C, Naruto can't get rid of the seal and Sasuke won't take it off. Naruto finds out that Sasuke invented that sealing jutsu and now has to go by the name "Naruko". Hokage demands an explanation and Sasuke tells her what happened. The Hokage (being the Hokage) refused to release the seal, she says this could be training.

Tune in for the next episode! (By the way, all the choices is Naruto is stuck as a girl because I think it's funny lol)

-----------------------------------------


	5. Sasuke I'm so going to kill you!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Rhg…I had trouble thinking about what happens next…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

**Sasuke… I'm so going to kill you!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time…**

"_So… was it a success?" asked Naruto_

"_The mission… was a success." Said Sasuke_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke walked along side each other, there was a silence following them. Sasuke was currently enjoying the peace until the "girl" walking next to him decided to break the silence.

"You didn't write the report bastard.." muttered Naruto

Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"I know." Replied Sasuke

Naruto also sighed and looked down, she slowly knocked on the door to the Hokage Office and pretty soon there was a muffled "Come in".

Sasuke pushed opened the doors and they both walked up and bowed when they were in front of the Hokage.

"Sit down." She said

She motioned for them to sit down, Naruto and Sasuke each took a seat. She glanced at the both of them.

"Explain." She said calmly

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. Naruto coughed and looked away, Sasuke's head was looking down. The Hokage had a vein throbbing on her forehead, she slammed her hand on the table cracking it.

"I demand to know why Naruto is female!" she shouted

Sasuke and Naruto both flinched and gulped.

"Ah… Uhh…er..erm…" stuttered Naruto

"I used him as a partner for the mission." Said Sasuke slowly

Naruto's head snapped towards Sasuke.

'_How can he say that so calmly?'_ thought Naruto

Sasuke knew that this thought was running through Naruto's head, actually inside he was shaking with fear. There was an awkward silence before a soft chuckling was heard, it turned into loud laughing. Sasuke and Naruto looked at The Hokage like if she were crazy.

"S-sorry! Hahahaa! I-i-i- I can't resist!" she laughed

Sasuke sent a glare flying towards her which shut her up. She coughed and became serious.

"So this mission was a success then?" asked The Hokage

Sasuke nodded.

"The demon fox was successfully eradicated." Replied Sasuke

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You didn't tell me that!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke completed ignored her.

Naruto turned back to Tsunade.

"Old hag! Turn me back to a male!" shouted Naruto

Tsunade looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

"No" came the short reply

Sasuke started snickering and Naruto's jaw fell to the floor.

"Take this as practice." Continued The Hokage "Choose any name you want. I will have to give you a temporary jutsu for you to use the bloodline ability. ONLY temporary remember that."

Naruto suddenly grinned evilly, she turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, she looked like a demon.

"My name will be…. U-" started Naruto

They both looked at Naruto.

"Uchiha Oshihi!" proclaimed Naruto

Sasuke fell off his chair. Tsunade banged her head on the table.

"If that's what you want then fine." Muttered Tsunade

She walked over to "Oshihi" and placed her hand on her head, her previous moves were erased and Uchiha moves replaced them, everything BUT Rasengan had been replaced. Naruto's eyes twitched a bit.

"You can't give her Uchiha moves… can you?" asked Sasuke

"Yes… yes I can." Said Tsunade

When she was done Oshihi slowly… opened her eyes. Sasuke's mouth dropped to the floor. Her eyes were… MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

"That's going to far don't you think?" sneered Sasuke

"No." said The Hokage proudly.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Oshihi.

"Erm yeah so I'll write the report tomorrow…er… BYE!" said Sasuke and ran out of the room with Ohishi.

"Wait Sasuke!" shouted Tsunade "You're supposed to take care of her because when she's a Uchiha she'll probably be quiet…….."

Tsunade let her head fall and hit the desk.

"Tsunade-sama! You haven't finished your reports yet?" asked Shizune

Tsunade sweatdropped, she looked at the mountain of paperwork.

-----------------

Uchiha Mansion

-----------------

Sasuke was pulling out his keys when he heard a loud screech.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Sasuke winced and quickly tried to unlock the door. He was successful but too late, a pink haired girl came running up to him and leapt on his back.

"How are you Sasuke-kun?" asked the girl

Sasuke looked at her with annoyance.

"Hey! Forehead girl what are you doing with **MY **future **husband**?"

The girl jumped off Sasuke back and looked into blue eyes. She had blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail, she always competed for Sasuke.

"What are you doing here **Ino**?" glared the girl

"None of your business **Sakura**!" replied the girl named Ino

Sasuke took this as an opportunity and quickly grabbed Ohishi and dragged her into the house, he quickly slammed the door and locked it.

"Stupid girls.." muttered Sasuke

He turned around and clapped his hands together.

"So, I'll take you to your room!" said Sasuke

Oshihi raised an eyebrow but nodded. Sasuke lead Ohishi to her room whilst Ino and Sakura fought.

"See! He left meaning he doesn't like you Ino!" shouted Sakura

"Well maybe he couldn't bear to see your ugly face!" argued Ino

Sakura pounced on Ino and a catfight began.

-------------------

Inside Uchiha Mansion

--------------

"Alright and that is basically how to do the moves, and to activate the Sharigan you must-" explained Sasuke

--------------------

Outside

--------------------

Shikamaru and Chouji were wandering around looking for Ino and finally spotted them fighting. As quick as a flash each of them grabbed a girl and separated them. Ino's fist whacked Shikamaru's nose and Sakura's foot hit Chouji's cods.

"Can we go now? I'm suffering from cod damage…" asked Chouji

Shikamaru nodded and they both quickly scrambled with the girls and ran towards the flower shop.

------------------

Inside

------------------

"Got that?" asked Sasuke

Ohishi nodded.

"Alright let's just run through, activate your Sharingan." Said Sasuke

Ohishi's eyes transformed into the Sharingan, Sasuke activated his Sharigan and they both began to spar. Ohishi dodged a fist and kicked at Sasuke, he dodged it flawlessly and grabbed Ohishi, he tossed her out of the window. She smashed through the glass but she quickly recovered, she planted her hand on the pavement below and backflipped. She landed back on her feet, she looked up and as she had expected Sasuke was jumping down too. As soon as Sasuke landed on the ground Ohishi formed a seal.

"Katon! Goukakyou no Jutsu!" shouted Ohishi

She sucked in a breath and shot fire from her mouth. Sasuke noticed and quickly formed seals.

"Suiton, Suuiridan no Jutsu! (Sorry! Forgot how to spell it)" shouted Sasuke

A Water Dragon emerged and extinguished the fire jutsu, it came crashed down towards Ohishi. She quickly dodged it by backflipping and finally jumped into the air, she grabbed a few kunai from her pouch and tossed it at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed it and rolled aside.

'Shit… fighting another Uchiha is difficult… no wonder I could not beat Itachi.' Thought Sasuke

Ohishi dashed towards Sasuke and a fist flew towards Sasuke's head, it was blocked and reversed, Sasuke span around and nearly hit her stomach but she quickly leapt into the air and tossed fifteen more shuriken at him. Sasuke's eyes widened and as quick as lightning he grabbed a kunai and deflected them all, as soon as he deflected them he was looking into the eyes on Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Tsukiyomi." Ohishi muttered

Sasuke quickly looked at her feet. He was remembered that Gai told him when fighting with Kakashi he always looked at Kakashi's feet.

He tried to roundhouse her but it was dodged, he was punched in the face and he quickly kicked her in the cheek. She stumbled backwards as Sasuke regained his balance, he formed seals and lightning began to form in his hand. A bead of sweat dropped down Ohishi's head.

'I thought this was supposed to be a friendly spar…' thought Ohishi

Ohishi quickly gather chakra into her palm and soon there was a sphere in her hand swirling with chakra. They both dashed forwards and thrusted their jutsu into each other, when the two jutsu's collided a large impact exploded around them. Each determined to win pushed themselves even harder. Soon there was a bright light, Sasuke smashed his jutsu into her shoulder and she pushed her jutsu into Sasuke's chest. With a final impact an explosion sent them flying through the air. Ohishi smashed a tree hard whilst Sasuke was thrown into the Uchiha Mansion. Soon Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino and Neji came running towards the scene. Sakura and Ino gasped at the scene, the whole street was trashed and the Uchiha Mansion was still intact except for a few windows broken and blood was sprayed all over it.

They split up into groups, Sakura, Ino and Rock Lee searched fro Sasuke whilst the rest tried to find the other. Neji activated his Byakugan and ran towards the forest, Chouji and Shikamaru shrugged but followed him. Neji found a girl sitting there panting heavily, Chouji and Shikamaru soon caught up. Neji walked towards the girl and she looked up, white eyes looked into onyx eyes. Blood was smeared on her face and there was a wound on her right shoulder. Neji offered her his hand but she slapped it away and shakily stood up.

She walked slowly clutching her right shoulder back to the Uchiha Mansion.

Sakura, Ino and Rock Lee found Sasuke lying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

Sakura and Ino screamed when they saw the large wound in his chest. They ran to his side and started to chat non-stop.

"Are you okay?"

"You poor thing!"

"We need to get you to the doctor!"

"Lee call the ambulan-"

"SHUT UP!"

They all looked at Sasuke who was panting.

"Who did this to you!" Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time.

Suddenly the door burst opened and there stood a bleeding girl with an identical wound but this time on the right shoulder. Sasuke slowly turned his head and looked at her, behind her stood Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Explain her Uchiha." Said Neji

Sakura and Ino looked at the girl then back at Sasuke.

"Gee they look like if they are related." Muttered Sakura to Ino

Ino nodded in agreement. There was suddenly a thump, they turned towards the girl who is now on the floor passed out, they looked back at Sasuke who also seemed to be passed out. Neji grabbed Ohishi and tossed her on his shoulder.

"Grab Sasuke, let's take them to Konoha Hospital." Ordered Neji

Sakura and Ino grabbed Sasuke and they all walked to Konoha Hospital.

-----------------------

Hospital

-----------------------

Shikamaru was waiting in the Waiting Room when suddenly a jolt of pain shot up through his body. He winced.

'Damn… what kind of jutsu was that guy using!' thought Shikamaru

"Shikamaru… you don't look so good… You haven't fully recovered when we found you will kunai holes in your body."

Shikamaru looked up and looked into green eyes.

"I'm fine.." muttered Shikamaru

Sakura nodded.

"Look after them both, if that girl hits Sasuke again kill her." Said Sakura with anger in her voice "How dare she hit poor Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's fist was trembling with anger but it stopped soon, she sighed and walked out of the hospital.

-------------

Alleyway

-------------

"Interesting fight…" chuckled a cloaked man

TO BE CONTINUED!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay don't kill me I know I screwed the whole story up but remember it's just a FF, this will never happen in the actual series.

Please review, I take anything to do with criticizing my work.

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Orochimaru's Plans Comedy Chapter

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Rhg…I had trouble thinking about what happens next…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 – Comedy Chapter

**Orochimaru's Plans**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time…**

"_Interesting fight…" said a cloaked man_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto… You're a boy but why do you have Sharingan?" asked Sasuke curiously

Naruto (now a boy) looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"Well I just asked Tsunade-baba if I could keep 'em! She says I could watch watch!" said Naruto

Naruto activated his Sharingan.

"Eh? What happened to my Mangekyou!" screamed Naruto

Sasuke rolled on the floor laughing and pointed at Naruto. Naruto glared at Sasuke and tried to kick him which was blocked by a hand. Naruto looked up and there was a one eyes guy.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi……" muttered Naruto

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura who appeared from nowhere

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Ah ermm I saw a bird you see and the wing was injured so-" explained Kakashi

"LIAR!" screamed Naruto and Sakura

"Alright we are going to do some… practicing!" said Kakashi

'What a way to start the day… HEY THAT RHYMES!' thought Naruto

'**Brat… Stop rhyming, it gives me chills.'**

'What the? Who was that! Oh well must be my imagination…' thought Naruto

'**Stop ignoring me!'**

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was currently doing chakra control and sticking on a tree, he turned to Kakashi and he was reading that… book of his. He scratched his head in confusion before shrugging it off. He walked to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder, Sasuke cracked open one eye and growled.

"I keep hearing this voice do you hear it?" asked Naruto

Sasuke blinked at Naruto and shook his head.

'**BRAT I SAID TO STOP IGNORING ME DAMN YOU!'**

Naruto clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground.

"What… the…." Mumbled Naruto in shock

'**To hell with you brat…'**

Naruto shook his head and blinked a few times. Sasuke was standing ontop of him, Naruto's mind took a while to register that Sasuke was standing on his stomach and it hurt like shit.

Naruto howled in pain and shoved Sasuke off. Sasuke… being Sasuke landed on his feet without stumbling. Naruto rolled over and jumped back onto his feet. He glared at Sasuke before running at Sakura's direction.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! I GOT THE SHARINGAN!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Sakura and Kakashi stopped sparring and turned towards Naruto. Sakura smashed him in the face.

"You do NOT have Sharingan. Only Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun do!" said Sakura

"Very interesting… let me take a look Naruto!" said Kakashi smiling

Naruto grabbed Sakura's fist and tossed it away.

"Sure sure watch!" said Naruto

Naruto's blue eyes suddenly turned red and three black dots surrounded the black pupil in the centre. Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor and Kakashi's looked at if he were shocked. All of a sudden Sakura tried to hit Naruto with inhuman speed but all of a sudden Naruto took a step back and dodged the fist. Sakura blinked and threw a flurry of punches at Naruto but it was either blocked or dodged. Sakura stood panting.

Naruto laughed a victorious one and happily de-activated the Sharingan and skipped towards Sasuke.

------------------

Forests

------------------

"So.. that Kyuubi Kid has Sharingan? I don't want to know how he got it…" muttered a cloaked figure

"Although I may be the bad guy it's funny spying on people." Continued the Cloaked figure

Kunai's were thrown at his direction which was easily dodged. He turned to look at who dared to interrupt his thoughts, he found himself face to face with one of the legendary Sannin. Orochimaru, he was long black hair and his skin was almost white and he wore a kind of Gi with a large bow strapped to the back.

"Hello, what are you doing there?" asked the sannin

The cloaked man kept quiet and Orochimaru frowned. He took a step towards the cloaked man.

"My name is Orochimaru, what is yours?" asked Orochimaru losing his patience

"None of your business." Came the reply from the cloaked man

Orochimaru pffted and clicked his fingers, a young man wearing glasses stepped aside and dashed at the cloaked man, the cloaked man smirked and activated the ultimate genjutsu. Orochimaru was also caught in it, Orochimaru smirked.

"Low level Genjutsu cannot effect me." Said Orochimaru calmly

Orochimaru formed seals to de-activate the genjutsu but found that he was still inside. His eyes widened and he staggered backwards.

"W-what kind of genjutsu is this!" asked Orochimaru angrily "Kabuto, hit him!"

The man named Kabuto dashed forward but suddenly found himself looking at Uchiha Itachi. A bead of sweat dropped down Kabuto's face as he found himself looking into the Sharingan, he gulped and hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up. His eyes shifted and only managed to catch a glimpse of Itachi behind him before Itachi suddenly exploded. Kabuto let out a scream of pain as he was propelled through the air and was thrown into a tree, the branch jammed into Kabuto's gut. Kabuto spat blood before smiling, he gathered chakra to his hands and tried to heal the wound but the chakra materialized as soon as he tried to heal his wound.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and cursed under his breathe. Orochimaru formed seals and planted his hand on the floor.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" shouted the snake sannin

Suddenly there was a large cloud of smoke filling the entire area and Orochimaru started to grin but his jaw hit the ground when he summoned a baby snake with no teeth…. _At all_… Orochimaru kicked the snake away and tried again, smoke filled the area yet again but there was a baby snake with tiny teeth. Orochimaru let his head fall before kicking it away. He glared at the cloaked man and dashed at him but suddenly found himself shorter, he looked down at his body and found… that he was a kid again. He looked up to see the Third Hokage looking at him warmly.

"Come now Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya is waiting for you." Said the Third Hokage kindly.

Orochimaru's body stiffened at the mention of his previous team-mates, he slowly turned his head around to see Jiraiya taking blackmail pictures of Tsunade. Tsunade got really angry but when she looked at Orochimaru she smiled and waved before turning to Jiraiya and punching him flat in the jaw, Jiraiya muttered and 'Oof' before being sent flying through the air and he smashed into a large building. Orochimaru watched innocently before getting angry he spun around to look at the Third Hokage. He raised his fist and punched the old man in the stomach but he found it useless. Third Hokage chuckled and ruffled Orochimaru's hair. Suddenly Orochimaru found himself impaled with a katana, he shakily looked up to see the evil grinning face of Kakashi, Kakashi grabbed his sword and cut him across the waist and cut his arms off. Kakashi laughed maniacally before the surrounding turned into the forest. Kabuto had a wound through his lungs and Orochimaru's arms were gone. The cloaked man smirked before throwing up blood, he knelt on one knee and rested one arm on the knee.

'Damn…. I over did it..' thought the cloaked man

Orochimaru winced in pain before running off with Kabuto following closely.

"Damn him and his weird genjutsu! Kabuto… YOU'RE A FUCKER!" shouted Orochimaru and all Kabuto could do was agree. He had never seen that type of genjutsu…ever.

The cloaked man turned his head and noticed that Kakashi had noticed his presence and was now coming closer.

'Shit!' thought the cloaked man

He turned his head the other way round and met face to face with Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi said in a bored voice

The cloaked man put his hand on Kakashi's face and pushed him away, Kakashi stumbled backwards, the cloaked man stood up and started to walk away, Kakashi looked at the man curiously before shrugging at walking back to Sasuke and the others.

"Heh heh! I have Kyuubi AND Sharingan! KYUUBI!" shouted Naruto

He concentrated but nothing happened, Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto gulped nervously.

'Kyuubi! How come I cannot use your chakra!' thought Naruto in panic

'**You use the Sharingan and I won't allow you to use my powers… you'd be way too powerful.**'

'What!' thought Naruto

He didn't even notice that Sasuke ran towards him and kicked him hard in the face, Naruto stumbled back before rolling on the floor. He quickly jumped up and dashed towards Sasuke who was in a defensive stance, he punched but it was avoided by Sasuke and was kicked in the stomach. Naruto doubled over before being slammed in the nose, he backflipped and hit the floor with a oof. Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke had the Sharingan. Naruto smirked and shakily stood up again.

"Oh yeah? We'll fight fire with fire! SHARINGAN!" shouted Naruto

Naruto's Sharingan activated and he dashed forwards. Punches and kicked were thrown but was either parried or blocked by the other. Naruto finally managed to kicked Sasuke whilst at the same time the back of Sasuke's fist smashed Naruto in the side of the head, he both were sent skidding across the floor, Sasuke recovered the quickest and threw shuriken at Naruto. Naruto noticed and rolled over to the side, Naruto quickly bit him thumb and planted it firmly on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto

A large frog appeared and it jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly backflip before forming some seals.

'Aha! The Chidori… Ehehehe…. Copy time!' thought Naruto

Naruto used his Sharingan while Sasuke was executing the move and prepared one of his own, when Sasuke burst through the frog Naruto dashed forward and jabbed the Chidori into Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke gave a cry of pain before being thrown back and smashed the floor… hard. Sakura suddenly looked that way and shrieked, she ran towards Sasuke and knelt by him. She glared at Naruto, Naruto noticed and flipped her off. Sakura was surprised.

"Y-you're not Naruto!" she shouted "WHERE'S NARUTO YOU BITCH!"

Naruto glared at Sakura whilst rubbing his ears.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DARN PINK HAIRED WOMEN!" screamed Naruto even louder than Sakura. "You really think that I was in love with **you**? It was an act, that foolish behaviour, being happy and all. You should be glad that you all aren't dead by now. Starting from now whoever wants to fuck with me ('Except Sasuke') I swear I'll send them to hospital with more than 3 broken limbs!"

Sakura could only stare in shock. Kakashi appeared and looked at Sasuke.

"Ouch what happened here?" asked Kakashi

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"Nothing." Replied Naruto before walking off

Kakashi smiled and watched him go before looking back at Sasuke.

"Take him to hospital." Said Kakashi and he disappeared in a puff of smoke

Sakura stared with his jaw at the floor.

'He didn't do anything else!' Sakura thought mentally

Sakura shook her head and took Sasuke to hospital.

Sasuke woke up and covered his eyes with his hand. The door creaked open and there stood… ITACHI! And oh that is Kisame.

"Hello Sasuke, how you doing?" asked Itachi smirking

"Well let me see here…. My shoulder throbs like shit, inside my head there's a guy drumming away on his drum and my eyes is going to die soon!" growled Sasuke angrily

Itachi looked like if he was in thought before bursting out in laughter. Kisame raised an eyebrow. Itachi stopped soon and kicked Kisame in the shin which made Kisame flinch in pain. Now it was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow, suddenly a yellow blur zoomed past knocking Itachi over in the process and it became idle next to Sasuke's bed. Naruto was grinning like a maniac.

"What are you doing here dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Teme… Don't. Call. Me. DOBE! Anyway HI ITACHI!" shrieked Naruto

Sasuke winced, Itachi stood up and Kisame raised an eyebrow. Naruto marched up to Itachi and activated his Sharingan proudly. Itachi held up two fingers and poked Naruto's eyes. Naruto howled in pain and jumped backwards, landing ontop of Sasuke.

"Oof.." muttered Sasuke

A dark long haired figure stood outside the window, watching with interest.

TO BE CONTINUED!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there's another chapter for you guys. It took me hell of a long time just to come up with this comedy chapter. Anyway next time get ready for…

**Chapter 8 – Comedy Chapter 2**

**My Dear ARMS! NOO!**

Thank you for reading my fan fiction. Please review!

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

P.S. Remember to look out for the comedy chapters! Thank you and thank you reviewers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Double Vision! Comedy Chapter

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Rhg…I had trouble thinking about what happens next… Finally though :P No flamers please. Remember, COMEDY CHAPTERS WILL MAKE NO SENSE...At all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 – Comedy Chapter 2 (Reminder, Comedy Chapters will have no storyline :P)

**Double Vision!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time…**

A dark long haired figure stood outside the window, watching with interest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at the crack of dawn and the sun began to rise over the skies, not many people at this hour was awake besides some **certain** people example, Naruto, Sasuke and other early waking bastards. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey Sasuke! Wanna go get some Ramen then go training?" asked Naruto

Sasuke slowly peeled the arm from his shoulders and tossed it away before crossing his arms.

"No. First of all training after you have eaten would only get you a stomach ache. Training now is fine." Said Sasuke

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly before grabbing him and running into the forest.

"H-Hey!" shouted Sasuke

A dark cloaked figure watched from the tree branch and was about to jump off but the tree branch snapped.

"AHHHH!" screamed the cloaked figure

The cloaked figure hit the ground and Naruto just missed him when he turned around. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Oi… Naruto what are you looking at?" asked Sasuke who now had his hand back

"Ehehehehe nothing! Come on I wanna spar!" shouted Naruto

Naruto once again grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him off. The cloaked figure was still.

'Stupid trees.' Was the thought running through his mind

He quickly stood up and ran after them.

**--------------------- **

**Hours Later…**

-----------------

Sasuke's fangirls suddenly decided to make a move on Sasuke after hearing Sakura and Ino's conversation.

"Today I will get Sasuke to go on a date with me!" shouted Sakura proudly

Ino suddenly appeared.

"NO! I WILL! DAMN YOU!" screeched Ino

A cursing fight began between the two whilst the other fan girls dashed off towards the forest fighting with each other.

The cloaked figure watched as Naruto and Sasuke sparred before jumping into the fight and booting Sasuke into the water. He turned to Naruto and formed seals, what he did not notice is that Naruto had formed seals too.

"ULTIMATE GENJUTSU!" shouted the cloaked man

"Sexy No Jutsu! Take this SASUKE!" shouted Naruto at the same time

There was a large explosion and they were sent flying through the air, the cloaked man's hood was ripped off violently and he smashed into a tree, instantly cracking the tree. Naruto was thrown and smashed into a boulder. Nerull let out a sigh of relief and his eyes suddenly perked up at the sound of something like…

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!" screamed the fan girls.

Nerull burst out in laughter.

'Who ever is this "Sasuke" is in deep shit.' Thought Nerull smirking

Suddenly he was hugged from every side and his eyes became as round as saucers.

"What. The. Fuck?" Nerull thought aloud

A blonde girl with two long ponytails slowly stood up and saw the fangirls surrounding the man who attacked him or… her in this case. SHE looked more carefully and saw Sasuke… or atleast she thought was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked the girl

Nerull looked at the girl and practically burst out in laughter. The girl fumed and stomped towards Nerull before trying to kick him in the face, Nerull quickly ducked and it smashed Ino in the face knocking her teeth out.

"Oops." Muttered Naruto before trying to stomp on Nerull which he moved out of the way so she trod on Sakura's foot.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWW!" screamed Sakura jumping around rubbing her foot in pain

The girl's eyes went as round as saucers, there was a large splash sound behind her.

"Naruto!" gritted a very angry voice

Naruto turned around and saw…. Sasuke? She looked back at the Sasuke near her.

"Uh…" muttered Naruto

She quickly backed away from that Sasuke and hid behind the soaking wet Sasuke.

"EEP!" shouted Naruto hiding

Sasuke and Nerull both walked towards each other. Same height, same eyes… Same everything infact. Suddenly they both jumped backwards and formed the same seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" they both shouted

A large fireball shot from both their mouths only to explode when both fireballs collided.

Almost immediately they both activated Sharingan and used Chidori.

'Damn… he copied every move I have..' thought Sasuke

A sweat drop ran down Sasuke's face as he gather more energy into his Chidori. He closed his eyes and focused.

'I need to depend on the curse seal this time.' Thought Sasuke

His hair became longer and was turned light gray, his skin turned gray and two wings exploded from his back. His Chidori turned black, Nerull looked up and smirked. His Chidori also turned black. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'I-impossible! He hasn't activated Curse Seal yet!' thought Sasuke 'Anyway… I'm in level 2 so there is no way I could lose!'

The fan girls quickly fled into the bushes and watched as two Sasuke's charged a jutsu.

"Double Vision!" yelled the fangirls

They both charged at each other and the Chidori's collided, there was a large barrier sort around them and the ground below them exploded. Nerull yelled and thrusted his Chidori forward and jammed it into Sasuke shoulder, nullifying Sasuke's Chidori and Curse Seal. Just then the impact exploded and sent them both flying through the air. Sasuke quickly recovered and skidded on the floor, Nerull backflipped in the air and landed on a tree branch.

They both were panting heavily, at that time Itachi? Came. He looked at Nerull.

"Damn it Nerull! You are useless! I told you to extract the Kyuubi and you can't do something this simple! If you want things done you have to do it yourself." Shouted Itachi?

Itachi? Formed seals and Nerull's hair turned brown and his eyes turned silver. Itachi?'s hair also like Nerull turned brown and eyes turned silver. Nerull's hair grew as long as Sasuke's curse seal level 2, Sasuke watched in disbelief. The Itachi look alike grabbed a sword and kicked Naruto onto the floor, Sasuke jumped and hugged Naruto. Protecting her from the ninja.

"Damn it Longwind HURRY UP AND KILL HER!" shouted Nerull from the tree branch.

Longwind looked at Naruto and got a flashback.

-----------

**Flashback**

-----------

Longwind was on the floor with a large wound in his gut, he shakily looked to the left and saw his girlfriend looking at the ninja with large eyes. Tears gathering at her eyes, the ninja didn't give a shit and killed her.

------

**End**

------

Longwind dropped the sword after seeing that Naruto had the same face as his girlfriend before she was killed and jumped onto the same tree Nerull was on, he grabbed Nerull and teleported…. above the forest

"SHIT! LONGWIND! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Nerull as he fell to the ground.

"SHUT UP BROTHER!" shouted Longwind

Nerull hit the ground with a crack. Longwind hit the…. Whoops I meant smashed into the river.

Kakashi was bathing naked when suddenly a Itachi look alike smashed into the water. Kakashi looked at the figure in the water confused.

Sasuke watched as the brothers smashed the ground and fell into the water that Kakashi was taking a bath in. The fan girls all came out and grabbed Sasuke and started to ask ridiculous questions.

TO BE CONTINUED!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello my dear readers! I have completed another chapter, now as you now us authors have trouble writing stories. Please bear with me for a while, I just reviewed another story and saw this person called "baconsux" flaming that author. AUTHORS HAVE FRIGGIN' FEELINGS TOO so If you would like to flame PLEASE DON'T! I will lose my writing mood. Thank you. Please review!

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

Next Time…

Chapter 9

**Blood will Tell**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Blood Will Tell

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Rhg…I had trouble thinking about what happens next… Finally though :P No flamers please. Okay here's another loooong update lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

**Blood Will Tell**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time…**

Kakashi was bathing naked when suddenly a Itachi look alike smashed into the water. Kakashi looked at the figure in the water confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerull disguised himself as Sasuke and walked to Naruto and Sakura. His wound was throbbing because of his brother's transportation skills. Sakura looked at Nerull and beamed, she jumped over to Nerull and clutched onto his arm. He looked annoyed before looking back at Naruto. Naruto turned from the fire to look at Nerull.

"Oi, Naruto… want to spar?" asked Nerull

Naruto stood up and looked at Nerull before smiling and nodding, he jumped into a fighting position, Nerull peeled his arm from Sakura and pushed her away. Sakura jumped into a bush to watch. Nerull activated his Sharingan and crouched down in a attack position. Naruto dashed forwards and Nerull de-activated his Sharingan. He straightened himself and shot sound waves at Naruto. Naruto noticed it and quickly dodged only to be hit by a powerful force like Tsunade. Naruto was sent flying through the air. The real Sasuke came back and quickly hid behind a tree.

'Damn, that guy is copying me… must be a sound since he uses sound.. although… His head is scratched… From… Konoha!' thought Sasuke

Sasuke looked at Nerull and noticed something sticking out… akatsuki… Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and jumped out from behind the tree. Nerull noticed and released the Henge. He stood there looking like Sasuke except with Brown hair, silver eyes and wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Hello Uchiha." Said Nerull

Nerull jumped into the air and activated his Sharingan before grabbing Naruto and tossing him into the forest. As soon as his feet touched the ground he dashed towards Sasuke and smashed him in the stomach, Sasuke's Sharingan could not detect the foreign movement. Nerull smirked and kicked Sasuke away and formed seals.

"Dragon Fire No Jutsu!" shouted Nerull

Flames soared through the air and smashed the ground near Sasuke, ripped his shirt and causing him to bleed. Sasuke looked at his shirt and ripped it off. He planted his hand firmly on the ground and backflipped to get back on his feet.

'This guy is good..' thought Sasuke, a sweat drop running down his face.

Nerull formed seals again and smirked.

"Water Dragon No Jutsu!"

A water Dragon rose up from the sea and plunged down at the earth, instantly drowning all trees and surroundings. Sakura quickly dashed towards Naruto and jumped high into the air. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly formed seals, he dashed towards the dragon and cut through the Dragon with his Chidori. Nerull smirked and dashed forward and shot black flames. Sasuke quickly dodged the flames and Nerull kicked Sasuke in the side with amazing strength, Sasuke grunted in pain before trying to swipe Nerull off his feet. Nerull jumped into the air and formed seals in a blink.

"(My own Jutsu)Flaming Ice Dragon no Jutsu" shouted Nerull

Nerull shot out 15 flaming ice balls and it all exploded on contact with Sasuke, Sasuke was thrown into the air and he hit the ground with a sickening bone cracking noise. Nerull landed on the floor and stood up straight before walking off.

Kakashi quickly got dressed and looked at Longwind.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi

"Me? I'm the Best." Replied Longwind before appeared infront of Kakashi and smashing him in the gut, followed by a quick jab to the neck and he drove his fist into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi doubled over in pain. Kakashi grunted before moving his headband away from his Sharingan eye. He stood up and Longwind jumped away, Kakashi formed seals and sounds of a thousand birds filled the air. Longwind looked amused, Kakashi dashed forward and rammed his Lightning Edge into what looked like a really ugly doll of Longwind.

Longwind backflipped three times before focusing his chakra into his gauntlet created by Nerull and Yuki. Sand suddenly covered the gauntlet and it covered Kakashi, lifting him into the air.

"Sand Funeral!" shouted Longwind

Just as he is about to crush Kakashi sand exploded near Longwind, making him lose his concentration. The sand dropped Kakashi and quickly retreated to float around Longwind's gauntlet. Longwind looked to the side and noticed a red head in the shadows manipulating the sand. Longwind turned towards the red head and sand gushed out from the gauntlet and smashed the red hair's sand shield.

"ahh You must be Gaara, Kazekage no?" said Longwind

Longwind's Sand suddenly smashed through Gaara's sand and formed a fist, and smashed Gaara in the face, tearing his Sand protection. Gaara's face started to crack, the sand moved again but this time two sand hands snagged the strap of the gourd on Gaara's back and pulled him forward, a sand leg rose from the ground and smashed Gaara's face, cracking it even more. Gaara got really angry and manipulated the sand to smash Longwind, Longwind's sand formed an exact clone of Gaara's shield. Gaara scowled and broke Longwind's shield. Flames erupted from Longwind's gauntlet and set Gaara's sand attack on fire causing an explosion. Gaara's eyes widened as the flame soared through the sand and set Gaara on fire. Gaara screamed in pain and clutched at his head. Londwind formed seals, he lifted his both his hands and pointed it at Gaara.

"Machine Flame Bullets!"

Flames burst from the gauntlet and as fast as bullets plunged themselves into Gaara's body. Kakashi looked at noticed, he quickly formed seals and his Lightning Edge began to shimmer and flicker alive. He dashed forward only to find that the flames were spread shot, when it was coming towards him it exploded into larger fireballs and they zoome through the air and on contact with Kakashi's head band exploded. Soon the fireballs which were shooting Gaara burst into thousands of Grand Fireballs. Gaara was nearly dieing from the fireballs until he heard a certain call.

"Grand Fireball!"

A large fireballs smashed through the ground getting ferocious every second, Longwind saw and a water dragon gushed from one of the holes, instantly nullifying the fireball that was sent his way. Nerull jumped into the air and formed seals. He shot a grand fireball at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and formed seals also.

"Water Dragon No Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke

A water dragon smashed through the fireball but when the dragon nearly collided with the fireball it disappeared, re-appearing below it. It was set on burning Sasuke alive, Sasuke suck in a quick breathe and formed seals. Soon a lightning was flickering in Sasuke hand, giving off the Thousand Birds noise. Sasuke jumped into the air and drove the technique into the fireball. He was then swallowed by the fireball, it exploded. Sending flames shooting and causing fires in the forest, Sasuke smashed the ground and was knocked out cold.

Longwind shot a final Super Grand Fireball at Gaara, it plunged through the ground and smashed into Gaara, a loud explosion was heard from Konoha.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another chapter done! Please review and do not flame thank you.

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

**-Next Episode Preview-**

**Nerull's Death**

_Nerull hit the floor hard after being ganged on by 6 Akatsuki members. Itachi glanced at Nerull before grabbing a kunai from his pocket. He jammed it into Nerull's skull before drawing it out._

"_Grab him, we're going to extract the 8 Tailed Demon from inside of him." Said Itachi_

_Itachi and the rest disappeared just when Longwind arrived._

"_DAMN IT ITACHI!" shouted Longwind_

_Itachi brought Nerull's dead body to the cave and dropped him on the floor. He proceeded to extract the demon when suddenly Nerull's body shook violently. Itachi smirked and continued Phase 2_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	9. Nerull's Death Extra Secret!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Rhg…I had trouble thinking about what happens next… Finally though :P No flamers please. Egh I wanna get Sasuke to peck Naruto on the cheek.. I'm going to do that!

EDIT: Sorry! I caught a deadly virus and keylogger so I couldn't risk to do upload this story... Forgive me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

**Nerull's Death – Special Edition! Extra Chapter! Akatsuki's Leader Is…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time…**

Longwind shot a final Super Grand Fireball at Gaara, it plunged through the ground and smashed into Gaara, a loud explosion was heard from Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara screamed in pain as the Super Grand Fireball smashed into his body, he was thrown backwards and sand began to pour out of his face. Gaara lay on the floor as if he was dead. Longwind looked bored, he walked off towards the direction Nerull was in.

Nerull was nowhere to be found, his eyes widened slightly and he looked around.

"Nerull? NERULL!" shouted Longwind

------------

Somewhere in the Forest

------------

Nerull hit the floor hard after being ganged on by 6 Akatsuki members. Itachi glanced at Nerull before grabbing a kunai from his pocket. He jammed it into Nerull's skull before drawing it out.

"Grab him, we're going to extract the 8 Tailed Demon from inside of him." Said Itachi

Itachi and the rest disappeared just when Longwind arrived.

"DAMN IT ITACHI!" shouted Longwind

Itachi brought Nerull's dead body to the cave and dropped him on the floor. He proceeded to extract the demon when suddenly Nerull's body shook violently. Itachi smirked and continued Phase 2.

Steam emerged from Nerull's body and Nerull grunted in pain, Itachi paid no attention as the steam suddenly materialized into the air. Itachi's eyes widened, he performed the seals correctly… how come? All the Akatsuki members were looking around in confusion, chattering to others.

Nerull's eyes snapped open and he floated into the air. Yellow chakra exploded from Nerull's body and two tails grew. Nerull's eyes flashed yellow and he floated to the ground. His head was looking at the floor, he suddenly looked at Itachi. He zoomed forwards at the speed of light and kicked Itachi in the stomach, there was a sickening bone cracking noise. Itachi spat blood. Nerull smirked and did a round house, Itachi was thrown into the air and crashed onto the ground hard. He did not move, Nerull turned to look at the other Akatsuki members, he showed his fangs and jumped into the air.

He was grabbed from behind and tossed to the ground, he landed on his feet and slid across the ground, he glanced at Itachi. He must have been the one who had thrown him. His face suddenly produced three whisker marks on each cheek. Itachi's eyes widened in shock, Nerull's two glowing yellow tails moving to and fro. Nerull dashed forwards that he missed the seal that The Akatsuki was doing. He found himself paralyzed, he couldn't move. Itachi kicked Nerull in the gut, making Nerull double-over. Nerull was on the floor. Suddenly the tails and the whisker marks faded and a yellow two tailed fox emerged from Nerull's body. It flew into the large statue. There were now two glowing spots out of nine.

"Good Job." Said the Leader of Akatsuki

Itachi turned towards the spikey haired leader and bowed.

"No problem sir." Was the cool reply from Itachi

The Leader of Akatsuki nodded and in a flash he vanished. The rest of the members disappeared into a puff of smoke, the room was empty once again besides the limp body of a boy. Longwind dashed into the room and noticed a boy on the floor, he ran over to him and shook the body.

"Nerull? Get up damnit!" shouted Longwind, his eyes flashed red momentarily. He put the body back on the floor and teleported.

-------

Ramen Store

-------

"Naruto… don't do that."

Naruto turned towards his teammate.

"Do what?" asked Naruto between slurps of his ramen.

"Slurping, it disgusts me." Replied the voice

Naruto stopped eating and glared at the dark haired boy beside him.

"Shut up Sasuke!" shouted Naruto

Naruto was hit in the head by a female with bubblegum hair.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" shouted the girl

"B-but Sakura-chan! Sasuke started it!" shouted Naruto

Sakura rose from her seat and walked off. Naruto turned back to glare at Sasuke.

"See what you do? She left now! Thanks a lot bastard!" scowled Naruto

Sasuke smirked and stood up aswell, he rose from his seat and began to walk off. Naruto quickly finished off his ramen and chased after Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wanna train?" asked Naruto

"You shouldn't train now, you just ate. What? You want a stomach ache?" replied Sasuke

Naruto looked thoughtful before laughing. Sasuke glanced at him curiously.

"What?" asked Sasuke

"You care about me!" laughed Naruto

"No, I'm just warning to just incase we have a mission and you bring us down." Replied Sasuke coolly.

Sasuke continued to walk whilst Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. A took a few seconds for Naruto's mind to register what Sasuke had just said, he quickly ran up to Sasuke.

"Yeah right! YOU'RE probably going to drag us down, being blinded by power and all!" said Naruto

"Whatever, want to come in?" asked Sasuke

"Hell Yeah! I wanna take a dive In your swimming pool!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke smirked and unlocked the house, holding the door open for Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"After you…. Miss." Said Sasuke

Naruto's eyes widened and he glared at Sasuke before stomping into the house, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. He followed Naruto into the house and shut the door, he locked it and threw the keys on the table, he looked for Naruto and had no luck. He shrugged and went into his room. He jumped backwards when he noticed Naruto wearing his swimming trunks already.

"That was quick…" mumbled Sasuke

Naruto finally noticed Sasuke and clapped him on the back earning him a glare.

"I'll see you in the pool! Then I can challenge you to swimming laps! I will win this time!" challenged Naruto

"Yeah right, you said that the last 64 times and I beat you in every single one of them, this will just add one more to my victory." Replied Sasuke evenly

Naruto blinked before shrugging and dashing off towards the swimming pool. Sasuke quickly got himself dressed into his swimming trunks and calmly walked towards the pool, he got there just in time to see Naruto jump straight into the pool without preparing a towel. Sasuke glared at Naruto and he had to get a towel for him AND Naruto. He dumped one towel on his own chair then the other on a spare chair. He jumped into the pool. Naruto saw him and his eyes twinkled mischievously, he dived underwater and ripped Sasuke's swimming trunks off.

Sasuke's eyes nearly bugged out of his eyes socket, Naruto quickly swam to the surface and out of the pool. He was swinging the swimming trunks mockingly. Sasuke emerged from underwater and glared at him.

"Give me back those swimming trunks damn it!" shouted Sasuke

"No way! Your face was priceless!" laughed Naruto

Naruto was so busy laughing that he didn't notice the swimming trunks in his hand were gone, he also didn't notice that HIS swimming trunks were gone.

"Oi Naruto, where's your pants?" taunted Sasuke

Naruto made a confused face before looking down, he blushed and he quickly jumped into the pool. Sasuke was standing on his roof laughing, he in hands was a swimming trunks.

"You give that back now!" screeched Naruto

"Sure!" shouted Sasuke

Sasuke tossed a bikini at Naruto, which earned him a glare.

"This isn't funny you know!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke jumped off the roof and back into the swimming pool, he saw Naruto go for the trunks, he quickly tossed it above the surface and grabbed Naruto's legs. He dragged him to the bottom of the swimming trunks and used Naruto to propel himself towards the surface. He burst out from under the water and quickly swam to the trunks, he grabbed it and ran out of the swimming pool, soon after Naruto splashed out from underneath the water.

"Haha very funny now gimme!" shouted Naruto

"Nope." Came the reply

Naruto's left eye twitched. Before smirking evilly, he rose up from the surface.

"Then I'll have to make you give it back." Said Naruto walking very slowly towards Sasuke

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto on the cheek, then ran back into the house. Naruto stood there in confusion but quickly ran after Sasuke smiling. The war has juuust begun.

---------

Forest

---------

Kisame noticed the presence of a ninja and was suddenly stabbed in both his arms, he gave a cry of pain, Itachi turned around and noticed Kisame bleeding.

A figure was standing in the shadows, waiting for the right moment. A kunai was thrown at Itachi and obviously Itachi caught it. He was then stabbed in the back, the Itachi disappeared into water. A kunai was thrown towards the figure, it jumped back into the shadows, effectively hiding the figure.

"Come out!" shouted Itachi, holding a kunai.

"Who is your leader?" asked a cold voice from the shadows

"The Fourth Hokage of Konoha." Replied Itachi

---------

**THE END**

---------

So is this good? Please review! I really have to come up with weird stuff here…. Anyway here is a preview of the next episode!

-----------

Chapter 10

-----------

**The Six Winged Demon!**

-----------

_The figure standing before him suddenly had a boost of chakra around him and six golden wings sprouted from his back._

"_Consider this payback for the death of my brother!" shouted the man_

_He dashed flew towards Itachi and one wing smashed into Itachi's face. Itachi was hit off a cliff, he quickly focused chakra to his feet and stuck to the rocks. No doubt the winged man came flying at him again. The man's gauntlet suddenly shimmered with light and it flickered. Sand burst out of the gauntlet as if it had been trapped in there for an eternity. It wrapped around Itachi and it floated into the air, as soon as the man's hand clenched into a fist the sand exploded._

--------

End of Preview!

--------

Okay don't hate me. Please review and I'll see you next time!

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

I'm Out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Six Winged Demon!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Okay! Ehhh another chapter! Enjoy please! I was playing The Sims 2 for the PC and forgot, it's just really good. Don't hate me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

**The Six Winged Demon!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was running around the swimming pool with Naruto's swimming trunks with Naruto yelling at him. Sasuke turned and surprisingly there was no one chasing him, he looked around but he spotted no one. Suddenly a pair of lips crashed onto his ones, his eyes widened. He felt the swimming trunks in his hand disappear and the lips also did, there was a splash.

He turned towards the swimming pool and glared at Naruto, Naruto was laughing so much he nearly choked on the water. Sasuke's face was a little pink, Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sasuke

"Is the almighty Uchiha Sasuke blushing!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke quickly recovered and the pinkish tint was gone, Naruto started to taunt him which made the Uchiha mad, Sasuke walked slowly towards the pool and jumped on Naruto.

"Mock me will you!" shouted Sasuke

Sasuke headlocked Naruto, Naruto was coughing and gagging.

-----------------

Forest

-----------------

Itachi's eyes widened when a cloaked man stepped out of the shadows with silver eyes.

"You." The man said a cold voice

"Killed my brother… You're going to pay!" shouted the man

Suddenly a blast of black chakra erupted from the man and exploded, six huge demonic wings appeared. The man's eyes switched from silver to gold.

The figure standing before him suddenly had a boost of chakra around him.

"Consider this payback for the death of my brother!" shouted the man

He dashed flew towards Itachi and one wing smashed into Itachi's face. Itachi was hit off a cliff, he quickly focused chakra to his feet and stuck to the rocks. No doubt the winged man came flying at him again. The man's gauntlet suddenly shimmered with light and it flickered. Sand burst out of the gauntlet as if it had been trapped in there for an eternity. It wrapped around Itachi and it floated into the air, as soon as the man's hand clenched into a fist the sand exploded.

There was a puff of smoke from inside the sand, the sand immediately gushed towards the forest trees. A figure jumped into the air and the man soared through the air and jammed his fist into Itachi's stomach. Lightning erupted around the gauntlet as he drew the gauntlet back and slammed it once again into Itachi's stomach. There was a large explosion as Itachi was thrown into the air and crashed into the ground, rolling until he hit a boulder.

Blood was dripping from Itachi's stomach and mouth as he tried to stand, he spat blood and stopped moving. He was breathing heavily, he wearily peered at the six winged demon before him.

"H…heh…. Not.. bad… I admit.. breathe breathe but not good enough to stop… Leader.." coughed Itachi

"BROTHER!"

The man turned to see Nerull panting. His eyes widened.

"Nerull?... Is.. that you?" asked the man

"Yeah yeah no need for checks Longwind." Replied the boy

"I thought you were dead!" shouted Longwind, the wings retreating back into his back and the chakra around him materializing. Longwind's eyes switched from gold to it's original silver.

"Itachi helped me out, he summoned a clone to trick the Akatsuki members." Explained Nerull

Longwind turned to Itachi and walked slowly towards him with a killing intent. He crouched down before Itachi and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder. A green glow suddeny appeared and Itachi's wounds were closing. Longwind stood up and offered Itachi a hand. Itachi grabbed Longwind's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, they shook hands and Itachi said his thanks.

"Why did you save my brother?" asked Longwind as they walked back to Konoha

"I… don't mean to cause any trouble… True.. I killed my own family… But I only killed my father and mother. The rest were murdered by other people, their wish was for Sasuke to come after me thinking that I killed the clan. So that he wouldn't go after the original killers, he bought that story but I know for sure that he won't believe me." Explained Itachi

Longwind and Nerull nodded.

"I eventually gained the Mangekyou Sharingan after killing my best friend, we had an argument over who was stronger and he decided to prove it. I accidently kicked him in the head a little too hard. He was on the floor… he stopped breathing but I didn't know. I was already on my way home…. The next day I tried to tell my father about it… he totally ignored me.

Then I found myself outside when some people came after me for killing my best friend. I really did try to train Sasuke but I was on missions all the time. I stayed with him for over 10 years then I came here to join the Akatsuki.

As you knew I was staying in Konha for a while, I was then thrown out of the city after they had found some proof that I had indeed killed my very own parents, the ones who had raised me. So then I was invited by Konoha's Fourth Hokage, I didn't trust him at first but he had told me his background story. This was what he said…" continued Itachi

--------------

FLASHBACK

--------------

_Yondaime motioned for Itachi to take a seat. Itachi sat down in the chair opposite of Yondaime._

"_As you know I am the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, you are probably thinking 'Why am I alive?' correct?" asked the Fourth_

_Itachi nodded._

"_I faked my death when the nine tails fox came. I sealed it into an ordinary girl which I soon found out was Naruto, My jutsu to seal the nine tailed can also be used with a bunshin, I was witnessing the Third Hokage of Konoha using two bunshins to help him seal Orochimaru's arms. Have you heard of this Orochimaru before?" asked The Fourth_

"_Yes, I have. He is powerful ninja and a criminal from Konoha, I heard that he had betrayed Konoha." Said Itachi_

"_True, but did you know that he had found an illegal jutsu in a cave not far from here?" asked The Fourth_

"_I don't think so." Replied Itachi_

"_Well of course you haven't heard of it but I can tell you what it does, it practically makes him invincible. He can take over other bodies, that is practically what this Invincible Jutsu does." Explained the Fourth_

"_However he had abused this jutsu and I had personal chuckle sent him out." Said the Fourth "For let's just say… a mission that Is impossible to do."_

"_What was that?" asked Itachi_

"_Well it was as simple as… collecting ALL of the powerful jutsus from EVERY single TOWN." Replied Yondaime._

_At that moment the song '500 Miles' by the Proclaimers blasted on._

'_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to… BEEP'_

_Yondaime quickly turned and switched off his phone. Itachi's left eye was twitching, The Fourth turned back to Itachi and chuckled nervously._

_At that moment the Mission Impossible theme song blasted on._

_Itachi quickly dove into his pocket and grabbed HIS cellphone, he answered it and brought it to his ears._

"_Hello?" said Itachi_

"_Where the hell are you!" screamed a girl_

_Itachi backed off from the phone and turned it off before chuckling nervously aswell._

"_Okay… I can see that we both have some… personal issues. I shall meet up with you ehh… let us say in about an hour alright?" said The Fourth_

"_Sure." Replied Itachi_

_They both shook hands and Itachi left the office._

_--------_

Out of Flashback

--------

Nerull was coughing but his shoulders were shaking and Longwind's mouth was twitching. Itachi looked at them puzzled.

"What?" asked Itachi

Nerull and Longwind burst into laughter and zoomed off leaving Itachi there standing. Itachi chased after them yelling.

---------

Bridge

---------

Kakashi clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Okay! We are going to introduce a new team-mate!" shouted Kakashi

Sasuke looked at the water.

'Yeah… I'm going to leave this rotten place and join Orochimaru for power, then I can finally beat Itachi.' Thought Sasuke

"Here he is, with his brother and… best… guardian?..." Kakashi said with his eyes narrowing

Sasuke turned and backed off slightly, there stood a perfect replication of Sasuke with silver eyes and darkbrown hair, a perfect replication of Itachi with darkbrown hair and silver eyes and last but not least… Itachi.

"Y-you!" shouted Sasuke

Sasuke dashed forward with a killing aura, he raised his fist and tried to punch Itachi but it was caught by his replication.

"Tut tut… From what I've heard Uchiha, you match the description in the files. Killing anyone unfamiliar on sight, including older brother." Said the clone

"Who are you!" snarled Sasuke

"Me? I'm the Best." Replied the clone smirking

Itachi and the Itachi clone started to chuckle.

"Say Itachi, let's leave the kids here." Said the Itachi clone

"Whatever… Longwind." Said Itachi before dashing off

Longwind dashed after him.

The Sasuke clone(I'll refer to him as clone from now until his name is revealed) looked at the two running before looking back and Sasuke and releasing his fist.

The Sharingan appeared in Sasuke's eyes as he challenged clone.

"My name is Nerull. Nice to meet you." Said Nerull

"I don't care! You, me on the field now!" shouted Sasuke

"Lead the way." Replied Nerull

Sasuke stormed towards the field with Nerull behind him, the rest of the team quickly followed after exchanging glances.

"I'll beat you with my Sharingan, something that you can never obtain!" shouted Sasuke

Nerull's eyes danced with amusement before the Sharingan blasted on. Sasuke looked shocked before he smirked evilly. He dashed forward and swiped his feet against the floor but his leg was stopped by a foot, he jumped up and tried to punch Nerull but it was blocked. Nerull smirked and kicked Sasuke away before forming seals in a blink of the eye.

"_Dragon Fire_" shouted Nerull

Fire shot out of Nerull's mouth as it burned Sasuke, Sasuke poofed into a log and Nerull quickly dodged as a Chidori came blasting his way, Nerull jumped into the air and without forming seals lightning flared at his hand. As soon as Nerull's feet hit the ground he dashed forward to jam the Chidori into Sasuke, his hand was grabbed by Kakashi. The Chidori was still blasting and Kakashi looked shocked.

"I can control my chakra unlike some of you!" said Nerull

He kicked Kakashi and jumped forward before jamming the Chidori into Kakashi's hand. Kakashi howled in pain as the Chidori blasted and tore at his skin. The Chidori shimmered before fading. Nerull looked at Sasuke before both his hands held a Chidori, the two Chidori's shimmered into llife before violently flaring.

Nerull dashed towards Sasuke and appeared behind him, the thrusted one into the back of Sasuke and the other in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke spat blood and dropped to the floor panting. Nerull didn't have a scratch, he pretended to wipe dust off his cloak as he walked towards Naruto and Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Naruto

Nerull turned to look at Naruto and caught him using his Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto dropped to the floor screaming.

"I suggest you heal them… you novice Medic ninja." Said Nerull before leaning over the bridge.

Sakura looked shocked.

'How did he know that?' Sakura thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay sorry I got caught up in this one, I was playing the Sims 2 and I forgot haha…

Sorry, no previews this time. I haven't got the time, I gotta sleep soon!

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. I'm The Best Comedy Chapter SHORT

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

lol… I really have nothing to say for this chapter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

**I'm The Best - Comedy Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sasuke! **I! AM THE BEST!' **yelled a certain loud blonde

'In your dreams Naruto, I'm the Best and you know it.' Replied the boy named Sasuke

Naruto fumed with anger before slurping his ramen again, grumbling something like 'Sasuke is a bastard…'

Sasuke smirked victoriously before slowly eating his ramen, Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes I am! I am the Best!" shouted Naruto

"No I-" Sasuke was interrupted when a pair of lips crashed onto his, his eyes widened. Naruto smirked and broke apart.

"**I** am the best." Said Naruto proudly

"What-who-what did you do!" yelled Sasuke

--------------------------

Forest

--------------------------

"Mmmm…. Where is Naruto and Sasuke." Muttered Kakashi to nobody, obviously engrossed in his book.

"Should we find them?" asked Sakura impatiently

There was a pregnant silence.

"No." came the reply

Sakura whined and yelled but Kakashi ignored her, when he got up to the point where he was really ticked off he even threw his book at her yelling for her to SHUT UP!

Sakura ripped the book in half, Kakashi looked dumbfounded but suddenly the sky turned red and thunder cracked in the sky. Kakashi suddenly looked like a devil, two horns grew out of his head and devil wings sprouted.

---------------

Hokage Building

---------------

Tsunade was choking on a Dark Manchu (Paste filled with meat). Shizune was whacking Tsunade's back and was yelling frantically.

----------------------

Sasuke's House

----------------------

"Na…ru…TO!" shouted Sasuke chasing Naruto around his house after Naruto have given him another kiss

Sasuke jumped on Naruto and the wrestling wars began.

---------------------

Forest

---------------------

"OMGWTF U DIE NOW!" yelled Kakashi suddenly throwing books like a machine gun at Sakura.

--------------------

Hokage Building

--------------------

"WEEEEEEE!" yelled Tsunade running around and knocking things over.

"Tsunade-sama stop!" yelled Shizune

"N0000000000000!" yelled Tsunade

--------------------

Forest

--------------------

"R0lfLIEKWTF R U HAWHAWHAW!" yelled Kakashi

-----------------

Sasuke's House

-----------------

Sasuke and Naruto were kissing fiercely and not letting go of each other.

------------------

Hokage Building

------------------

"VEEEEYAAAA!" yelled Tsunade

-------------------

Forest

------------------

"DKJDKALKDJWIALDKJ JF3005002I3" shouted Kakashi throwing stuff everywhere

"This is getting stupid." Whined Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol I hoped you enjoyed that… I just wanted to write this. I promise I'll make up to this by having serious chapters!

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Don't Be Stupid!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Okay continue!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

**Don't be stupid!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerull walked over to the rails and leaned against it, he watched as Sakura walked over to each of her team mates and healed them. Nerull grinned and looked at the sky, Naruto stood up and limped over to Nerull.

"Naruto! Your injuries hasn't healed yet! DON'T BE STUPID!" shouted Sakura

"I don't like you." Said Nerull before Naruto could speak

Naruto glared at Nerull, Nerull's face leaned close to Naruto's face. He flicked Naruto in the forehead with his middle finger and kicked him into the river. Naruto came out spitting water and quickly swimming to the edge. Sakura turned to looked at Nerull before running back to Naruto and once again, healing him.

Sasuke stood up and leaned against a tree, Kakashi well… was being Kakashi. (Obviously reading his lousy book on a tree)

Nerull glanced briefly at them and smirked. He tosses a shuriken at Kakashi which nearly hit him but Kakashi was forced to use his book to block it.

Kakashi stared wide-eyed at what happened, he became very angry. He slowly turned to Nerull and powered up his Chidori.

Nerull glanced and Kakashi before looking at the water again, in a blink Kakashi zoomed at Nerull, Kakashi tried to thrust it into Nerull's chest but his hand was grabbed and all the chakra in his materialized and was absorbed into Nerull. He pulled Kakashi's hand forward and round housed him. Kakashi fell over the bridge but concentrated chakra to his feet to stand on water.

'Hmm… he's even tougher than Itachi…' thought Kakashi 'He's not one to mess with.'

Nerull suddenly looked up to the sky and narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone, get to safety." said Nerull, his voice cold.

Kakashi quickly got everyone to hide in the bushes to see what would happen next, Nerull dodged out of the way and removed his cloak. He tossed it into the water, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

Inside Nerull's cloak was a jounin outfit, Nerull dodged aside as 3 large fireballs smashed the ground, burning it to ash.

Nerull smirked and formed seals and shot 5 large, black fireballs into the air. It zoomed through the air in a blink and there was suddenly a grunt of pain. Nerull jumped into the air and grabbed at nothing. He tossed "something" at the ground, the ground exploded. Nerull landed on the ground and formed a few seals.

"Forbidden Arts, Cloak Remover!" shouted Nerull

A person suddenly flickered and appeared in the crater. Nerull formed a few seals again.

"Forbidden Arts, Asura Strike!" shouted Nerull

He powered chakra into his fist and smirked, he leapt into the air and suddenly the chakra in Nerull's hand flared and expanded.

"You'll die with this one shot!" shouted Nerull

The man quickly dodged but didn't realized that Nerull teleported and appeared behind the man, he punched the back of the mans head. A sickening bone crushing noise was heard as the mans face turned into an ugly sneer before exploding. Nerull summoned another cloak and wore it.

"You can come out now." said Nerull

He turned to the bushes as the four came out.

"You're a Jounin?" asked Sakura

Nerull smirked and a cloud of smoke surrounded him, there stood an exact copy of Yondaime.

He shrugged.

"What do you think?" he asked

"Yondaime!" shouted Naruto

"So close but wrong, I'm not the 4th. I may have all his skills, looks and everything. But I am not the 4th, You could say I'm a Clone. He is currently resting at the Ghuthen Mountains. Do you want to go there?" offered Nerull, henging himself back to his Sasuke look alike form.

"Ahhh su-" said Naruto

"Well you have a mission.. Hokage will call you in five seconds." said Nerull looking at Naruto only.

5 seconds passed and a Jounin appeared.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama has requested you." said the jounin

The four turned to Nerull who shrugged and disappeared, Naruto scratched the back of his head and started to walk to the Hokage Tower, once he arrived his knocked on the door.

"Come in" was a muffled reply

Naruto opened the door and sat down.

"Hi Old Hag!" shouted Naruto

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork with a large vein on her forehead.

"Why you-!" shouted Tsunade

She quickly restrained herself from smashing Naruto into oblivion and went into Hokage Mode, she lifted up a piece of paper.

"Naruto, you're going on a S Rank Mission." said Tsunade

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

"YOU OLD HAG I CAN'T TAKE ON A- I'll take it." said Naruto who immediatly changed his decision after Tsunade was cracking her fingers.

"Good, you'll set off tomorrow morning. Good luck." said Tsunade who resumed her paperwork.

Naruto sighed and walked back home, once he arrived he quickly let himself in and locked the door before going to his room and falling on his bed, he snuggled up to the blankets and fell asleep.

---------------

Next Day

---------------

Naruto woke up especially early and quickly took a shower, he put on his uniform and left the village to the Forest. He was supposed to collect some items from a nearby salesman and then report back to Konoha.

He spent hours and hours looking for the merchant and yet he couldn't find him until he stumbled upon the Sound Country, he saw the merchant and ran towards him.

"OHHA--" shouted Naruto

The merchant quickly grabbed Naruto and hid in the bushes.

"Shut up are you crazy! This is sound we're talking about! They'll kill us if they find us here!" whispered the merchant

"Do you have these items?" asked Naruto quietly

He showed the merchant a list of items and he nodded.

"Here you go, 7650 please." whispered the Merchant

"What! So... expensive..." muttered Naruto

"No money?" asked the merchant

"Yeah... I only have 6780.." said Naruto

"SOUND! INTRUDER RIGHT HERE!" hollered the merchant

Elite Sound Guard immediatly ran towards the merchant and Naruto, Naruto made a run for it. They trailed behind him throwing shurikens and kunais. Naruto felt a shuriken whiz by his cheek and cut it, he winced and picked up his speed. Soon there was a dead end and he turned around, there was exactly 10 of them, he formed a seal and 20 of Naruto's appeared, every single one of them stuck up their middle finger and formed seals. They all summoned frogs and they jumped on the Elite Sound Ninjas who used their katana to cut through every single one of them until only the real Naruto stood.

He was brutally beaten up, he had cuts everywhere and bruises. He had a few broken bones too, before they could do a finishing blow a gust of wind came out of nowhere and grabbed the katanas with two fingers. Naruto couldn't see who it was since it was pretty dark here.

"What are you doing?" said a cold voice

"Killing the intruder!" shouted one of the sound ninjas and tried to perform a sound jutsu but was interrupted when a hard punch was delivered to his stomach, followed by a round house. The person walked to each ninja one by one and knocked them out. Suddenly 5 ninjas came at once but the person formed 5 seals in 1 second and fire surrounded him. The fire was suddenly enlargened and burnt the remaining Ninja.

The fire died down and the person walked towards Naruto, he crouched down. Naruto could now see his face.

"Nerull..." said Naruto

"Come on, I'll buy the stuff from the merchant myself. I was ordered here to protect you by the Hokage." said Nerull helping Naruto up.

He healed Naruto's wounds and they walked back to the merchant who was about to shout but before he could Nerull was covering the merchants mouth in a blink of the eye.

"How much is the items?" Nerull asked, he let the merchant speak by removing his hand.

"7650!" said the merchant

Nerull paid the merchant and took the items. He and Naruto both walked back to the village, when they returned Nerull offered to give the report to Tsunade and Naruto agreed. Nerull warped into Tsunade's office and apparently she was sleeping. He smirked and dropped the back of items on the floor, there was a loud crashing noise and Tsunade jumped up in fright and held her quill like a katana.

She looked around and when she saw Nerull, a faint pinkish tink tainted her cheeks and she jumped down and sat back in her chair.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Mission has been completed by Naruto." he replied handing her a report.

"Good. Tomorrow you start working with Kakashi and the others as a CHUUNIN not a JOUNIN." said Tsunade, reading the report.

"Yes Hokage." said Nerull before warping away.

'Tomorrow will be fun...' thought Nerull

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmmm sorry for the long update but my computer crashed and my files were all erased. Sorry.

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Damn you! Sasuke is not a girl!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Wow.. not much reviewers or readers now a days, my story is nearly dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

**Damn you! Sasuke is not a girl!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo... BEFORE you shout at me for being late I have an important notice." said Kakashi

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura turned to look at Kakashi. He clapped his hands together happily.

"Alright! We are getting a new team member!" said Kakashi

He stepped aside and a pale, black eyed, black haired girl stood there looking at them boredly.

The group eyed her suspiciously and huddled together, discussing something before turning back to the girl. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and inspected the girl before sighing and de-activating his Sharingan, they huddle again before looking at Kakashi.

"Okay... so now what?" asked the girl boredly.

"Introduce yourself!" said Kakashi happily

"I'm... Rin. I don't like this, I don't like that. I have certain hobbies, I also have a dream. Other information is classified and I want it to be kept personal." said the girl coldly

"Dude she's colder than you." whispered Naruto

Sasuke snorted and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Let's carry on with the mission." said Kakashi, walking off.

'There's something familiar about her.' thought Sasuke, narrowing his eyes.

Rin followed Kakashi and the three followed. Suddenly in a blink of an eye Rin appeared infront of Kakashi and held her hand out and put her finger to her lips.

"Shhh..." she whispered, she made a motion for them to hide and they did.

"Are you crazy! You can't let her fight whoever is out there alone!" whispered Sasuke

"Don't worry, she'll survive." whispered Kakashi

Rin stood in the middle of the field and a great amount of chakra started to approach them, in another blink a red haired man was standing there with his arms crossed. Rin looked at the man and smirked.

"I know you, but you don't know me." said Rin

The red head raised and eyebrow and blinked, there was a kunai near his neck and hot breath tickled his ear.

"You're Gaara of the Sand, you have the One Tailed Demon inside you." said Rin softly, not moving the kunai pressed against his neck.

Gaara's eyes widened and sand rose up from the ground and smashed into Rin, it poofed into non existance. Kakashi and his team's eyes widened.

'Gaara!' they all thought

Rin appeared behind Gaara with a katana pressed at his neck this time, when the sand rose she moved her feet a litte and the sand suddenly died down. She smirked.

"Don't move or die." she whispered, her free hand travelled down to Gaara's pouch and pulled out a scroll.

His eyes widened and he moved his hands to grab her hand, she pressed the katana against his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. He stopped his actions and she put the scroll in her pouch before moving the katana away and kicking him. He quickly turned around with fury in his eyes, a huge sand sunami rose from the ground and moved towards Rin.

Rin formed seals and the sand immediatly stopped it's action and sank back to the ground, Rin smirked again and formed other seals. A blue hand smashed out of her chest, making her cough slightly. It zoomed through the air and jammed itself into Gaara's body. Gaara grunted and coughed, as it was pulling back a soul was being sucked out.

Sasuke dashed out of the bushes and tried to interrupt but a wave of chakra sent him flying back into the bushes.

"Sasuke! Don't go out there, she's just merely extracting 99 of his chakra so that he won't bother us and follow. I'd never had expected her to be able to do that though..." said Kakashi, a little surprised.

Rin coughed again, indicating that this took alot of chakra. But it'll be restored once she grabs his chakra out. She pushed more chakra into the hand and it successfully pulled out 99 of Gaara's chakra and she felt refreshed as the chakra began to flow in her. Gaara collapsed to the ground and fainted.

Rin wiped her sweat off her forehead.

"You can come out now." she said

Naruto dashed out angrilly and grabbed Rin by the collar.

"You idiot! What did you do to Gaara!" he shouted

Rin stayed silent and looked at Naruto, he glared angrilly at her.

"That was dangerous! You know that you could have killed him right? YOU SHOUL-" shouted Naruto

"You're the Kyuubi Kid." she suddenly said

Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" he lied

"You hold the Kyuubi...I can see it in your eyes." she said

Naruto quickly released her, realizing that it looks like they were going to kiss and that he didn't want her to reveal more secrets.

Rin smiled inwardly, poor poor team. Doesn't know I'm little old Nerull, geez. This is easier than I thought.

Rin dusted off some imaginary dust and walked back towards Konoha. She stopped and turned to look at them.

"You coming? We've got the scroll so let's get going." she said

"That's not the right scroll, we're looking for the Scroll of-" said Sasuke

"Oblivion yes yes I've heard that before, tell me Mr Genius what does this say right here?" she asked, pointing at words below some designs.

Sasuke looked at the words before blushing and looking away, Rin rolled her eyes and stuffed the scroll back in her pocket. She turned around and waved.

"I'll see you at Konoha." she said

She suddenly zoomed off and was out of sight in a second, the four sighed and continued their journey back to Konoha.

-------------

Later That Night

-------------

Rin snickered as she crept into Sasuke's house and into his bedroom, she loomed over him and performed a jutsu, smoke puffed around Sasuke and there laid a female Sasuke, Rin coughed in laughter and quickly left.

------------

Next Morning

------------

"HOLY !"

Birds quickly flew off at a loud sound and people started to complain.

Kakashi, Rin and Sakura waited for their other two team mates. Finally someone came... Naruto.

"What the..." said Sakura

Suddenly a huge smoke started to rush towards them at a dangerously alarming speed, when it stopped there stood a girl. Panting heavily and glaring daggers at them, she had long blonde hair, pale skin and was wearing a blue shirt which seemed to be too big for her and wearing white shorts.

Naruto had hearts as eyes all of a sudden, he walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Hello my dear. Would you like to-" said Naruot before being smashed in the head and kicked away.

"Right! Who of you done this!" she shouted

Rin and Sakura looked confused.

"Who are you?" asked Rin

"Uchiha Sasuke! Now who the hell put this jutsu on me?" she shouted

"Uchiha Sasuke is a boy not a girl for your information!" Sakura shouted

"Activate your Sharingan." Rin said

The girl sighed in frustration and activated it.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto and a evil smile came to her lips, she cracked her knuckles.

"Who's your dear again?" she asked menacingly

"Damn you! Sasuke is not a girl!" Naruto shouted

"Oh yeah? Want me to prove it _moron_!" she shouted

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ehhhh I didn't mean it I swear... SASUKE! NOOOO!" shouted Naruto, he quickly dashed off with Sasuke hot on his tail.

Rin shrugged and walked after then, after a few seconds Sakura and Kakashi followed. When they found Sasuke and Naruto they were trying to beat each other up.

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hair and arms whilst Naruto was tugging on Sasuke's hair and holding her around her waist.

"STOP!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke growled and kneed him in the stomach, she kicked Naruto away and stomped towards him. Naruto was back up to the wall and ducked to dodge a fist, it smashed into the wall and cracked it, Naruto grinned and stood back up. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura glared and tried to kill Naruto but Rin grabbed onto the back of her collar.

Sasuke and Naruto found themselves kissing... again. Rin was laughing her head off while holding Sakura and Kakashi looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly backed off and blushed, they looked at the floor. Rin clutched her stomach in laughter and accidently pulled on Sakura's collar too hard and sent her flying into a wall. Sasuke and Naruto glared at her.

"Oh my god! That was so funny!" said Rin laughing, Kakashi couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

Sasuke was grabbing Rin by the collar and lifting her up into the air.

"You did it didn't you!" she shouted

"Yup." she said truthfully

Sasuke sweatdropped.

'That was easy...' thought Sasuke

She strangled Rin while Rin was still grinning like an idiot.

"WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Sasuke

"Me? I'm The Best." said Rin

Sasuke punched Rin in the stomach and threw her into a wall.

"Ugh, damn it. Don't hit a Jounin." said Rin

A puff of smoke surrounded Rin and there stood... well there was Nerull sitting on the floor cross legged. Wearing his Jounin outfit without the cloak. Sasuke growled and stormed over to Nerull and pulled him up again.

"Revert me to my original form!" shouted Sasuke, activating his Sharingan

Naruto grinned and stood infront of Sasuke, activating his sharingan aswell. Nerull reached infront of Naruto's eyes and poked him. Naruto howled and his head jutted forewards again.

"Whoa, you guys are really getting gay."

Naruto and Sasuke once again was kissing, Nerull pushed them both apart and sighed.

"Here goes..." said Nerull

He formed seals and Sasuke turned back to himsef but Naruto turned into a girl.

"GOD DAMMIT STOOOOP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ughhh my story is going dead soon. Anyway here you go.

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Orochimaru's Coming To Town!

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Lol Orochimaru is coming... to town! It's meant to be in the "Santa Clause is coming.. to town!" kind of way :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

**Orichimaru is coming... to town!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOD DAMMIT STOP!"

Nerull sighed and turned to look at Naruto.

"What now?" he asked

Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"HE won't give me back my KUNAI given by Kakashi, the kunai that the Fourth had given him!" shouted Naruto

Sasuke was running around with Naruto chasing after him, Nerull sighed and stuck his leg out. Sasuke jumped over but was hit in the balls when Nerull quickly moved his leg up. Sasuke groaned and dropped to the floor, the kunai tumbling and falling into a river.

Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly ran down the hill and grabbed the kunai before it dropped down the waterfall, he sighed.

"Wait... waterfall... strong current... OH MY GOD I'M GONNA GET DROWNED!" shouted Naruto... who actually WAS drowning, Nerull walked slowly towards the river and yanked Naruto out, a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Rammu pnudran, oui caas veha dutyo. Fryd yna oui ib du huf?" asked the man behind him (Hello brother, you seem fine today. What are you up to now?)

"Pnudran, tuh'd oui ryja y kenmvneaht? Cra'c bnupypmo seccehk oui nekrd ypuid huf." said Nerull (Brother, don't you have a girlfriend? She's probably missing you right about now.)

"Huhcahca! Cra kyja sa desa uvv, y syh **EC** cibbucat du ryja rec vnaatus. Hmhmhm." the man behind Nerull replied (Nonsense! She gave me time off, a man **IS** supposed to have his freedom. Hmhmhm.)

"Cusadesac E zicd ryda ran vun kejehk oui duu silr desa du cbaht fedr ouin pnudran. Rao muug yd dra desa, 10:30 ys... cruimth'd oui pa uh y tyda?" said Nerull (Sometimes I just hate her for giving you too much time to spend with your brother. Hey look at the time, 10:30 am... shouldn't you be on a date?)

The man behind him glanced at his watch before disappearing.

"What's that language your speaking?" asked Naruto

"Al Bhed." said Nerull

"Yhofyo, poa." said Nerull, waving. (Anyway, bye.)

Naruto took the hint, even though he's stupid he's not THAT dumb. Sasuke walked to Naruto.

"What did he say?" asked Sasuke

Naruto shrugged carelessly before standing up.

"Beats me." said Naruto

A huge explosion snapped them out of their thoughts. They turned towards the village where a giant snake was currently terrorizing the city, screams erupted from the village.

Orochimaru was seen ontop of the snake, cackling.

"Mwahahahaha! Oui kioc tuh'd cdyht y lryhla ykyehcd sa! Arrr fyed y sehida... E's cbaygehk y tevvanahd myhkiyka. Ruf cdibet uv sa.. heh.. heh..." said Orochimaru sheepishly (Mwahahaha! You guys don't stand a chance against me! Ehhh wait a minute... I'm speaking a different language. How stupid of me.. heh.. heh..)

"YOU GUYS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" shouted Orochimaru, he pointed in a direction and the snake turned and dove towards the Hokage Tower. Nerull appeared ontop of the snake and infront of Orochimaru, Orochimaru's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

"You! The one who cut my arms off in an illusion! This won't be a repeat of the- oh hell yes it is." said Orochimaru with a fed up face when he turned into a kid again and once again stood before the Third.

K.Orochimaru sighed and looked at the Third.

"Yes.. _Hokage-sama_?" he spat

"Ahhh Orochimaru-kun, don't you want to train with your friends?" asked the Third

'_Hu._' thought Orochimaru (No.)

"Yes I do!" lied Orochimaru

"YOU ARE A LIAR YOU IDIOT!" boomed the Third

Suddenly the scene changed and Orochimaru had his hands cut off again by Kakashi. In reaity Nerull had long gone and Orochimaru sat crosslegged.

"sigh Nadnayd Syhty." said Orochimaru to the snake (Retreat Manda)

The snake stopped and growled but nevertheless retreated from Konoha. Nerull watched boredly as Orochimaru left.

(Okay funny part)

"... Oui lid rec ynsc uvv ykyeh teth'd oui." said a Voice (... You cut his arms off again didn't you.)

"Oib." said Nerull (Yup)

"Fro?" asked the voice (Why?)

"Palyica ra cilgc." said Nerull (Because he sucks)

"Cilg? Ruf tuac ra cilg?" asked the voice (Suck? How does he suck?)

"Cesbma, vencd uvv ra muugc mega ev ra ec faynehk y gesuhu, DRAH dryd cdibet puf ynuiht rec fyecd. E sayh lusa uh! Ruf kenmo! Ymcu vehkanhyem byehd! Oui'ja kuddy pa gettehk sa." said Nerull

(Simple, first off he looks like if he is wearing a kimono, THEN that stupid bow around his waist. I mean come on! How girly! Also fingernail paint! You've gotta be kidding me.)

"..."

"Oib, ypcumidamo pmuuto cbaalrmacc." said Nerull (Yup, absolutely bloody speechless.)

Nerull shook his head and walked off, soon after he was summoned to the Hokage office.

He entered the Hokage Office and bowed.

"You called me?" asked Nerull

Tsunade nodded and motioned for him to take a seat, he sat down on one of the chairs and listened.

"Uchiha Sasuke has just left to join Orochimaru, take Naruto along and bring him back." said Tsunade "I'm sure you can handle a job like this."

"Why do I have to bring that Credrayt along?" asked Nerull (Credrayt means head.)

"Credrayt?" asked Tsunade narrowing her eyes

"Yeah, it means idiot." said Nerull, lieing through his teeth

"Because I am your Hokage and I demand it now go! This is a S Rank Mission." shouted Tsunade

Nerull sighed and bowed before dashing out the office, grabbing Naruto halfway he was eating ramen and ran out of Konoha. He quickly explained the mission to Naruto and Naruto nodded.

'You stupid Uchiha I'm gonna maul you!' thought Nerull

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Random Quote**

Ugh... I'm hungry.

Aaaanyways I decided to use Al Bhed for funny reasons after betting with my friend on football

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. The Sound Four Five

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: Kyuubi has not attacked so Yondaime is still alive... Naruto has a bloodline ability far more powerful than Sasuke's.. Orochimaru is taking them both!

Alright there's another chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

**The Sound Four.. or Five**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerull and Naruto whipped past trees as they jumped from tree to tree, Nerull could see four people up ahead and one of them is carrying a barrel.

"OI! ASSHOLES!" yelled Nerull

They all stopped and turned to see who it was and Nerull told Naruto to hide. Nerull landed on a branch ontop of them and sat on it. They looked up and all smirked evilly.

"It's only one idiot!" said Tayuya, the only female in the team

In a blink Nerull was pressing a kunai to her neck and three bunshins were holding kunais to the other three's neck.

Tayuya played her flute and a giant appeared from no where and swung it's club down and Nerull, using his free hand he caught the club.

Tayuya's eyes widened.

'What the...' thought Tayuya

Nerull's face held no emotion as he cracked the club and without forming any seals 15 bunshins appeared and ran up the club, smashing the giant in the chest and ripping through it, the bunshins disappeared after that.

Tayuya and the others nodded and strange markings appeared on their faces. Nerull smiled and pressed the Curse Seal point and the markings retreated to the point, the bunshins copied the original and pressed the Curse Seal mark and the marks disappeared into their neck.

"Hand the barrel over." said one of Nerull's bunshins.

The man with six arms tossed it to the floor.

"Have fun getting it!" he shouted

The bunshin behind him pressed a pressure point in his body before disappearing as quick as light and appeared ontop of a branch holding the REAL barrel. They Nerull's behind the other two puffed into smoke and the real Nerull jumped onto the branch with the barrel and tossed it to Naruto.

"Take it back to Konoha, I'll take care of these people." said Nerull

Naruto quickly dashed back to the Konoha, the four tried to pass through but atleast 1 Thousand clones appeared.

"You'll have to go through me first," all the Nerull clones spoke

They all waiting for the sound to charge into their CS 2 forms, when they have immediatly they ganked Tayuya and practically beat the shit out of her, some held the others down. Tayuya played the flute violently and giants smashed all the clones away but they didn't puff into non existence, they got up like if they were the real one. Tayuya cursed and jumped away when 500 Nerull clones smashed into the tree branch, the real Nerull jumped straight into the air and formed seals.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Black Hell Vortex!" shouted Nerull

Nerull shot a spinning whirlpool from his hand and it smashed across the ground and jumped into the air, it headed towards Tayuya and sucked her into it. It grinded her in the vortex and tossed her out of the vortex, she flew across the air and smashed the ground, bouncing back into the air and 10 clones jumped and kicked her from all sides.

She fell to the ground and her body was limp, she was still breathing though. Nerull landed on a branch and all the clones disappeared. The three other members of sound four got up and smirked.

"Taking on just one will be just fine." said the six arms guy

Nerull closed his eyes and golden chakra seeped out of his skin, it swayed violently in the wind and it began to grow in size. He opened his eyes and his head, very much like Orochimaru's snapped out and bit them all, the curse seal was suddenly replaced by a Star. Nerull's head returned to his original position. He smiled that evil smile that Orochimaru does.

"You'll come to me for power, don't try going back to Orochimaru, he won't be able to replace it." said Nerull before disappearing into thin air, Tayuya moved her hand slowly and clutched at her neck.

"It..burns.." said Tayuya

The sound four all collapsed after the pain was too immense for them. The Spider guy stood up and fired multipled arrows from his bow at Nerull, Nerull turned to him.

He sighed and teleported behind Jidoumaru and strangled him from behind, he grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him at a higher level branch, he was grapped from behind.

He was being suplexed but he quickly grabbed the attackers arms and slipped out, he jumped over the big fat guy and kicked him **hard** in the spine.

Sakon and Ukon rose from the ground and jumped up at Nerull.

"YOU BASTARD!" they yelled at the same time

Nerull turned to look at them and sighed again, he made a few seals and shot fire from his mouth at them. As Nerull expected they dodged and he smirked, as they got near he spun his body like a spinning top and forced chakra to burst out from his body and very much like Neji's 360 Shield a even large chakra shield appeared and they smashed into it.

They were sent flying into another tree. When Nerull finally stopped, Tayuya, The Fat Guy and The Spider guy all jumped at Nerull and grabbed him. Nerull struggled against their grip.

Sakon burst out from the trees and kicked Nerull in the stomach, Nerull winced. Ukon jumped up and punched Nerull. They began their own combos before The Fat Guy threw Nerull into the air, Tayuya played a haunting tune and two giants appeared, when Nerull was falling the giants smashed him deeper into the forest like a baseball, The Spider Guy quickly jumped from branch to branch and shot a large arrow with web attached to it and it pierced through Nerull.

Nerull coughed blood as the arrow pulled him towards the group, when he was near enough they all executed their team move. Tayuya started to play her flute, The Fat Guy managed to grab a huge bouder from no where.

The Spider Guy was charging up another large arrow and Sakon and Ukon were ready to pound Nerull, as he neared they all unleashed they moves, a ear piercing sound wave shot through the forest and Nerull's eyes started to bleed. He grunted in pain, The Fat Guy tossed the boulder at Nerull and Nerull was bleeding all over, Sakon and Ukon jumped into the air and smashed the shit out of Nerull and finally the Spider Guy shot the arrow which made Nerull explode.

They all laughed evilly but was interupted when a more evil laugh echoed through the forest.

They all stopped laughing and tried to locate the voice, yellow eyes glowed in the dark and thousands of yellow eyes appeared.

Tayuya played another haunting melody but the giants looked around, confused on which to attack.

The Real Nerull shot out from the woods and kicked Tayuya in the stomach and as quick as a flash he kicked TheFat Guy into the air and jumped up, he kicked him in the ribs and bones cracking could be heard.

He appeared behind The Spider Guy and formed seals, his right fist suddenly had a chakra burst and he punched him in the face, cracking his jaw. He jumped over him and punched Sakon and Ukon, he round housed them, sending them to the floor. He jumped into the air and without perfoming any seals he shot an extremely big Grand Fireball.

The Four screamed in agony and Nerull smirked, when the smoke was gone there stood a very pale guy.

Nerull landed on the branch opposite of him.

"Kimimaro." said Nerull

Kimimaro nodded at Nerull before turning into his Curse Seal Level 2 form, he wasted no time and dashed at Nerull, Nerull sidestepped to dodge his attack and grabbed his extremely large bone hand, he gripped the hand and the bones smashed off, he then swung his leg on the floor.

Kimimaro jumped into the air, Nerull spun around once and kicked Kimimaro in the jaw, he jumped into the air and did a series of punches and kicks, just before Kimimaro touched the ground Nerull's leg smashed into his stomach and broke the branch below Kimimaro.

Kimimaro was falling to the ground and Nerull quickly jumped down after him, he bit the seal on Kimimaro's chest and it was replaced by a Star.

"Come with me, I can remove that sickness of yours, seek me in Konoha." said Nerull before teleporting back into the Hokage Office.

----------------

Hokage's Office

----------------

Nerull walked into the office without any scratches and Sasuke was on a chair lieing there. Nerull moved towards Sasuke and bent down, he put his hand to Sasuke's neck and after a while Sasuke's curse seal disappeared and Sasuke's face turned to a relaxed face.

Nerull stood up and turned to Tsunade.

"Mission Success, The Sound Four.. Five or whatever will come to Konoha to seek me for power. Of course they can't go back to Orochimaru when he finds out that they failed." said Nerull

"What do you mean by " They will seek you for power"?" asked Tsunade

"I replaced Orochimaru's Curse Seal with mine, it's irreplacible." said Nerull

Tsunade nodded and looked at Nerull with amusement in her eyes.

"Alright then, I think I might want to ask you another favour..." said Tsunade

"Hm?" asked Nerull

"Find Gaara and lead him here, he'll be needed once Orochimaru has found out that they have defected to Konoha, he's bound to come to war again." said Tsunade

"Although I removed his arms but sure I'll find him." said Nerull, shrugging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Random Quote**

Nooooo the unfriending me...

Damn Harry Potter, I watched it twice and it occupied all my time, sorry.

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. The Long Awaited, Ultimate Ninja Tourney

**Precious Ninja is No More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Or Haku would be a girl mwahahaha!) They belong to Kishimoto. DON'T SUE ME DAMNIT!

Description: The Ultimate Ninja Tournament is coming soon... held by the Fifth Hokage. Naruto is not going to back down... Wtf? They serve ramen?Will he survive or will he drown in ramen? Find out here!

Mwaahaha! I am back from my break. Aaanyway enjoy the extra long chappie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

**The Long Awaited Ultimate Ninja Tournament! SPECIAL EDITION!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was curious on why the Hokage had suddenly called him to her office, she must be planning to give him a Mission. Naruto nodded to himself, she had probably called him for a mission. A very hard mission, he smiled in anticipation, as he approached the Doors to the Hokage Office he knocked.

"Come in."

He shrugged and pushed open the doors, he shut the doors behind him and turned to look at Tsunade, her expression was a very serious one. He walked to the chair opposite of her and sat down in it. She eyed him for a while before lifting up a piece of paper and holding it infront of Naruto.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked

Naruto took one look at the scroll before shaking his head, she suddenly beamed.

"This is your invitation to the Ultimate Ninja Tournament!" she shouted all of a sudden, causing Naruto to fall of his chair.

She peered over her desk slowly and Naruto's face bounced out of nowhere, shocking her back and she retreated back into her seat when she saw Naruto's excited face. But his face suddenly dropped and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind kid?" she asked

Naruto looked at Tsunade and took his seat again.

"Well if this is the Ultimate Ninja Tournament anyone can enter right? Even Jounins?" asked Naruto, Tsunade nodded.

"Than how the hell am I supposed to beat Kakashi-sensei? What about Nerull!" he said

Tsunade thought for a while before bursting into laughter, Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

"What the heck is so funny you old hag?" he asked

"Well you see what I meant by Jounin is Shikamaru etc, not THOSE Jounins." She laughed

Naruto blinked 4 times at her before sinking back into his chair and sighed a sigh of relief. She suddenly turned serious.

"Do you want to participate in this tournament or are you going to chicken out?" she asked him seriously.

He didn't know what to say, he had never been invited to join a tournament before so he beamed and nodded. He grinned widely, she smiled and stamped the paper and her expression was suddenly serious once more.

"Uzumaki Naruto, as of now you are a Ultimate Ninja Tournament Participant!" she said

Uzumaki Naruto saluted.

"Hai! I'll do my best old hag!" he replied

A vein twitched on her forehead, she glared at Naruto and cracked her knuckles.

"What **OLD HAG!**" she almost screamed at Narto, he realized his mistake and quickly changed his mind.

"I meant you lovely young women!" he quickly re-corrected

She suddenly sat back in her seat.

"Hmmm good. Now get out of my office, shoo. I have Hokage duties." She said before resuming her paperwork.

He stood up and stretched before walking to the door and pushing it open confidently, as he strode along the corridors his walk becamed slumped.

"Oh no…. you know Sasuke is probably going to be in this tournament.. this suck-" he said before someone roughly bumped into him, nearly making him fall over.

"Hey watch where yo- Sasuke!" he almost shrieked

Sasuke looked at him coldly.

"What?" he gritted out

"I said be careful you idiot! You can't just go bumping into any random person you know!" Naruto retorted

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and Naruto gulped.

"Shut… the hell… Up. NOW!" Sasuke shouted before shoving Naruto out of his way and storming into the Hokage's Office. Naruto's back hit the wall and he groaned.

'What's gotten into Sasuke's ass this time?' he thought, rubbing his back

He resumed his walk and broke off into a run. He could almost smell ramen, ALMOST! He dashed out of the Hokage Tower and ran towards his most favorite place, Ichiraku! As he approached Ichiraku he was interrupted when suddenly Sakura bounced out of nowhere and confronted him.

"Naruto, I need your opinion on something!" she suddenly blurted

Naruto looked at her with a confused look.

"Okay go on.." he replied

She started to fiddle around and looking away nervously. Naruto looked at her strangely, when did she pick up Hinata's habit?

"IWASWONDERINGIFYOUCOULDHELPMEGOONADATEWITHSASUKE-KUN!" she shouted in one breath

He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Err what? Repeat that, this time sloooower." He said

She tried to calm herself down before trying again

"I just wondering if you could hook me and Sasuke-kun up on a date?" she asked

Naruto looked at her and opened his mouth to answer when his stomach suddenly growled. They both sweatdropped.

"Let's discuss this when I've finished eating okay good bye!" he suddenly said and dashed towards his Ramen Place.

She watched as he suddenly disappeared from her view and she sighed. She walked towards Ichiraku. When she was there Naruto was already eating his 5th Ramen Bowl, she walked quickly towards the store and sat down beside him. She ordered herself one bowl, she turned to Naruto.

"So are you going to help me and Sasuke on a date?" she asked

Naruto continued his slurping for a while before stopping, he chewed for a while then swallowed. He looked at Sakura.

"Where do I come in this plan? You want Sasuke to be your date right? I don't see how I'm supposed to be involved in this." He said

Sakura sighed.

"You are the one who is going to ask Sasuke to date me!" she said

Naruto suddenly beamed and started to nod like if he got it before suddenly losing his smile and looking at Sakura.

"You do know he's gonna say no." he said

Sakura just remembered that and her figure slumped, after 5 seconds she suddenly 'unslumped' and looked at Naruto.

"You're his best friend! You can persuade him! Yes thank you Naruto! Tell him to meet me on Saturday at 2 AM! At the new restaurant!" said, running off and leaving Naruto to splutter.

He shook his head and continued to eat his ramen in peace before stopping and thinking.

'Sasuke isn't going to go… he'll think something is up. Maybe all I have to do is tell Sasuke that I wanna meet him at that new restaurant. But then he'll figure it out, he's too ksmart of someone is going to tell him like Kakashi-sensei. Who could be eavesdropping right now.' Thought Naruto

He looked around and was satisfied when he didn't see Kakashi.

"Yes! I will persuade Sasuke to go to the new restaurant with Sakura on Saturday!" he shouted

"What?"

Naruto sighed and continued to eat his ramen before he suddenly froze. He swallowed the ramen he had in his mouth and slowly turned around. Sasuke was standing there, glaring at him.

"**You are going to persuade me to go on a date with Sakura on SATURDAY!**" he yelled

Naruto sweatdropped.

'This is worse than having Kakashi-sensei hear it because SASUKE HIMSELF! Heard it..' he thought

As Sasuke walked closer with a flaming aura around him, Naruto seemed to withdraw slightly until his back was pressed against the counter. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and started to strangle him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I WILL NEVER GO OUT ON A DATE WITH SAKURA YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" Sasuke shouted, apparently choking the life out of Naruto.

Before Naruto actually suffocated he kicked Sasuke away from him and rubbed his neck, before standing up and accidently whacking his Ramen Bowl. He didn't seem to notice though, until he turned back to eat his ramen and found it on the floor. He turned to Sasuke angrily.

"You stupid bastard look what you did, you must have tried to strangle me so much that you knocked over my precious ramen bowl. I will never forgive you!" he shouted, before dashing towards Sasuke and trying to punch him in the face.

It was caught easily by Sasuke and was reversed when Naruto landed face first on the floor, just realizing that he was tripped over. Naruto growled and stood up again, running towards Sasuke and kicking him in the stomach, Sasuke doubled over but quickly dodged when a kunai was sent flying his way, he grabbed the kunai in mid-air and immediately, as he landed on the floor tossed it back at Naruto who kicked it away and ran towards Sasuke again. Sasuke formed seals and blew out 15 fireballs which Naruto dodged and aimed a kick for Sasuke's face. As Naruto predicted Sasuke hand came up to block it, but Sasuke was fast, when he had blocked Naruto's kicked almost instantly he grabbed Naruto's leg and tried to slam him into the ground but Naruto's hand shot out and his palm hit the ground, keeping Naruto off the floor.

Sasuke smirked and kicked Naruto in the stomach before using his elbow and smashing Naruto in the back with it. Naruto fell to the floor but quickly rolled aside when a huge fireball was heading towards him. How he knew? The Shadow.

Naruto got up and stopped Sasuke.

"Let's just end this!" Naruto said

Sasuke agreed and they both charged up their jutsus. Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin and immediately started to charge his Rasengan. Sasuke jumped back from Naruto and formed seals. Lightning flared in his hands.

The commotion had caused a crowd to form around them but they didn't care. Kakashi was walking back when he saw a large crowd around something, he shrugged and walked towards them. When he was halfway there, there was a loud explosion and the crowd went crazy. Cheering. Kakashi ran there and saw his two pupils apparently clashing with their jutsus. Forming a transparent ball around them where lightning and chakra flared around.

Kakashi tried to intercept but a hand held him where he was, he looked at the man before relaxing.

"Why are you here Nerull?" Kakashi asked

"I wanted to watch the fun." Came the reply

Kakashi looked at Nerull wearily before looking back at the fight. Althought the crowd may not notice it they were both wearing out. As soon as they wore out they both were shot away from each other. Naruto flew into a random direction and smashed into a building whilst Sasuke smashed into the Ramen Store. The Man who cooks the ramen and his daughter quickly ran out when they had started fighting. All the villagers started to cheer.

"Yes! Sasuke has erased the demon! YEEEEAHHH!" they all shouted

Kakashi could feel his anger boling up at the villagers and tried to beat them up but when he looked at where Naruto should be he was gone and so was Sasuke. Nerull's hand was pointing upwards at a roof so he looked at where Nerull was pointing.

On the roof Sasuke and Naruto were at it again, fighting. Naruto managed to kick Sasuke off, Sasuke landed on his feet and stumbled a little before looking up and dozens of Naruto were rushing toward at him. He activated his Sharingan and punched one that was coming from behind, kicking another in the face and zooming across a few Naruto clones and they all exploded.

Sasuke smirked and kicked one in the cods and another in the chest, he rolled over when a Naruto clone flew across him and smashed into a brick wall, causing another poof. Sasuke spun around and kicked another across the face but this one didn't explode, Sasuke dashed towards that one and punched him in the stomach before spinning around and kicking Naruto in the jaw, sending him into the air. As Naruto flew higher into the air Sasuke crouched and jumped towards Naruto, doing a series of punches and kicks on him, just as Naruto was about to hit the floor Sasuke spun around while in the air and his leg smashed Naruto in the stomach at the same time Naruto hit the floor. Naruto spat saliva out and Sasuke rolled to a stand. Looking down at Naruto he smirked.

"You can never beat me dead last." He said

His eyes widened when suddenly that Naruto poofed into non-existence. He looked around when atleast 5,000 Narutos were talking at the same time.

"Can't beat you? Hah! You can't beat 5,000 me who is all currently charging the Rasengan right now!"

As soon as that was said millions of Narutos were dashing towards Sasuke with a Rasengan in their hand. Sasuke got into a defensive position and braced himself for the hit, he closed his eyes. In one second he heard thousands of poofs. As he opened his eyes he saw Nerull there, holding the hand of the real Naruto, the chakra in his hand suddenly dematerialized.

Naruto looked at Nerull who had taken out 5000 clones in a second all by himself and stopped his Rasengan. Nerull just looked at him sternly before his face broke into a grin.

"I win." Nerull said

He playfully shoved Naruto away from him and appeared behind Sasuke, shoving him onto the ground.

"Now I win officially!" he shouted

Naruto glared at Nerull.

"That's not-" said naruto

"The Ninja Tournament is starting soon, you guys should hurry if you don't want to miss it." Said Nerull, interrupting Naruto in his speech

Sasuke and Naruto suddenly looked at each other before Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned,

"Race you there." They both said before dashing off towards the Ninja Tournament.

"OI! The tournament is that way!" shouted Nerull, pointing in the opposite direction of where they went. Groans could be heard and Sasuke and Naruto dashed across, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

Nerull continued his way towards the Tournament when suddenly Kakashi came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Akatsuki is about to invade. I suggest that you get to the gates." Said Kakashi before disappearing

Nerull looked at the villagers and made them go back to whatever they were doing before disappearing and re-appearing at the Konoha Gates. A few strangers in ragged cloaks were walking towards them, they were wearing a Sakkat, 5 of them.

"Uchiha Itachi. What brings you here, I'm surprised that you managed to escape Konoha once again and return to Akatsuki. Especially when I brought your SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" Said Nerull

They all froze and looked at each other, one of them nodded and they removed their Sakkats and their cloaks. Revealing the Akatsuki cloak on the inside.

"You must be pretty good to know it's us. Plus you guys were stupid enough to let me go." Said Itachi

Nerull nodded to the Gate Guards to retreat back inside and shut the gates, they obeyed. Itachi tried to dash in back a sharp kick to his stomach and jaw sent him flying backwards. He spun around in mid air and landed on the ground. Skidding across it. When he stopped he looked at Nerull and narrowed his eyes.

"You were the stupid one. He said, only recognizing him.

Nerull suddenly looked around and put on a 'Duh' face.

"No, I purposely let you go, I let you escape." Nerull shouted

Itachi and his friends snorted but each of them got a sharp kick in the back. Nerull stepped on Itachi's back with one foot and kicked Deidara with his other foot. He jumped off Itachi and kicked Sasori away. He ducked as a puppet tried to whack him, he ripped the puppet apart and stabbed Itachi in the thigh with a Kunai before trapping them all in the Ultimate Genjutsu.

Itachi noticed that they were still outside of Konoha and looked at Nerull, who was on the floor. Bleeding and dead. They all smirked but they didn't realize that they were in a Genjutsu. They broke the gates down and dashed towards the Hokage tower killing anyone they saw, when he burst into the Hokage office there were 18 Tsunades. Cracking their knuckles.

"Shit! This is genjutsu!" shouted Itachi

The 18 Tsunades smirked and beat the shit out of the Akatsuki before Nerull suddenly appeared and stabbed him each in the back, giving a swift kick to each of them…. In the face. He grabbed them one by one and tossed them out the window, they smashed the ground and fell extreme pain before Nerull released the Genjutsu. He spat out blood while the Akatsuki were trying to stand up. Nerull finished throwing up blood and smashed them all in the head, hard. They all quickly retreated after that.

Nerull watched them leave and Kakashi appeared beside him.

"Why didn't you kill them." Said Kakashi, his voice held no emotion

"Because I can kill them easily, I want it to be a challenge. Now go, you have some spectating to do Mr CopyCat Ninja." Said Nerull, warping Kakashi into the Tournament.

He wiped the blood on his cloak and dumped it away. He turned back towards Konoha and the gates opened again, the Konoha Gate Guards came out and resumed their guarding. Saying their thanks to Nerull. Nerull shrugged them off and walked towards the tournament.

'This is gonna be one! Lovely day.' Thought Nerull.

As he continued his walk to the tournament his mind wandered back to the Akatsuki. Why the heck where they so bloody weak? Then he realized.

'I'm too powerful for them, that's how Elite I am, I'm cool!' thought Nerull

NOT,… TO BE CONTINUED!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys there is another chapter for you guys. Thank you and see you next time..**

**Random Quote**

This is gonna be one, lovely day!

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
